A Quantum Leap Back To The Future
by sylvester.ponniah1
Summary: It is the end of 2014. 2015 is approaching and everything is fine, isn't it? Find out what happens to our favourite characters since we last saw them. Time is running out, but for who and when?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - **A Letter From The Future**

* * *

A Sylvester Ponniah Fanfiction production,

inspired by Donald P. Bellisario, Bob Gale and Robert Zemeckis

**A Quantum Leap Back To The Future - Part I**

* * *

Act 1, Scene 1A

* * *

Sunday

December 28, 2014

10:00 PM

* * *

(Sylvester hands a letter to Mark. The envelope reads: 'Do not open until March 2015.')

* * *

**Mark**: What is the meaning of this?

**Sylvester**: You'll find out next year!

**Mark**: It's about the future, isn't it?

**Sylvester**: Yes. People's lives could depend on it!

**Mark**: No, I refuse to take the responsibility.

* * *

(Mark rips up the letter. He is about to throw it away, but is distracted by the stormy weather. He puts the pieces of the letter in his coat pocket. He bids farewell to Sylvester and they part.

Later, he figures 'what the Hell!' and decides to tape the letter back together so he can read it, but he finds that there was a hole in his pocket and all the pieces have blown away. The wind was so blustery, that he will never be able to find all the missing parts in the dark.

Suddenly, Sylvester returns.)

* * *

(Sylvester seems distracted, looking over to his left, every now and then, as he approaches Mark.)

* * *

**Mark**: Hey, Sylvester, how comes you are back?

**Sylvester**: I had to come back. Back to help you. You really need to read the letter before it is too late.

**Mark**: I did change my mind and was about to but, after I tore it up, the wind has blown it all away!

**Sylvester**: Oh Boy!

* * *

[CUE TITLE]

* * *

Act 1, Scene 1B

* * *

**Mark**: Hey, wait a minute. You are not Sylvester!

* * *

(Sylvester looks to his left again, then shiftily back to Mark.)

* * *

**Sylvester**: What are you talking about? Of course I am Sylvester. Who else would I be?

**Mark**: I don't know. You are acting very strange. Why do you keep looking away?

* * *

(Again, Sylvester looks to his side. He raises his eyebrows, as if waiting for a response from someone.)

* * *

**Sylvester**: Al.

**Mark**: Al what?

**Sylvester**: I'll explain. Okay, okay. You're right. I'm not Sylvester. I am from the future.

**Mark**: Yeah, right. Then who are you, Future Boy?

* * *

(Sylvester starts arguing, looking to his left as if someone is there.)

* * *

**Sylvester**: I have to... He will believe me. I can see it in his eyes. I can trust him.

**Mark**: Who are you talking to?

**Sylvester**: My name is Sam Beckett and this, though you can't see him, is my friend, Albert Calavicci, who you can call Al.

**Al**: Hi.

**Sam**: We have come here on a mission - a mission on which we need your help.

**Mark**: Sylvester, is this one of your practical jokes? Although your behavior is different, if you really are someone else, how comes you look just like Sylvester? Also, why can't I see or hear your friend?

**Sam**: This is going to be hard for you to believe. I have 'leapt' into Sylvester. The body you see is still Sylvester's physical body. However, it is me, Sam, whose mind, or spirit, is in his body. Sylvester, or rather his mind or spirit, is in the future - in my body, in a place called 'The Waiting Room.' And Al, is not actually here. He is in the future too. I can hear him, and see him as a hologram when he enters a room called 'The Imaging Chamber.'

**Mark**: This is heavy! This all sounds unbelievable, but Sylvester would never come up with something as far-fetched as this.

**Sam**: You have got to believe me. We are running out of time. I am a scientist, who invented a time machine. I have been trapped in the Waiting Room since I don't know how long. I have been leaping backwards and forwards through time, striving to put right what once went wrong for other people. I have been hoping, each time, that my next leap will be the leap home. Al is in direct contact with a computer, named Ziggy.

**Al**: Sam, you got to succeed. Ziggy says there is a 100% probability that you will come home if you do.

**Sam**: What was that? 100%? Al says that if we fulfill this mission, there is 100% certainty that I will finally stop endlessly leaping through time and return home for good. Help me, Mark Azariah. You're my only hope. Please help me get back to the future?

**Mark**: Sylvester has always been fascinated by the fantasy of time travel and the paradoxes that would incur if it actually existed. Only the belief in parallel universes would be able to explain away paradoxes, he says. Anyway, whoever you are, Sylvester or Sam, yes, I will help you.

**Sam**: Great! Thanks for believing in me. Firstly, you need to read that letter.

**Mark**: But I don't have it anymore.

**Sam** (turning to Al): Ask Ziggy if he can get a lock on all the pieces of the letter.

**Al**: Did you hear that, Ziggy? (To Sam:) Because of the storm, tracking will be a problem. We need more information.

**Sam**: Al says due to the bad weather, they are going to be hard to track, but Al will see what he can do.

**Al**: If we know the exact number of missing pieces, we can scan the area. Ziggy says the letter must have been folded twice, forming three sections.

**Sam**: Al says you first have to work out how many pieces to the letter there are to find. According to Ziggy's calculations, bearing in mind the dimensions of the stationary, the letter must have been folded in three, with two creases, in order for it to fit in the envelope. Do you remember how you ripped up the envelope?

**Mark**: Well, I believe I ripped it up two times. First, down the middle. Then, I put together the two halves, one on top of the other, turned them ninety degrees around, then ripped them again.

**Sam**: Okay then. You have to work out in your head the number of pieces, before we can make our next move.

* * *

(End of first chapter.)

* * *

Author's footnotes

Sam has just given Mark a simplified interpretation of what 'leaping' is. For a clearer explanation - before continuing to read - please leap into the EPILOG. Your mission there: to read the first paragraph. Once you have gained enlightenment - your mission completed - please leap back here.  
It will be like you 'never' left (or leapt).

* * *

I will include all the chapters to this story, but some parts of the story originally had pictures, which are not possible to show clearly here.  
So, if you would like to read the story with the pictures and a prolog, please search 'aqlbttf' on facebook. (To stay in the loop, please join the group.)

* * *

PS - Next chapter features a puzzle. If you would like to solve the puzzle yourself, please stop reading after Act 1, Scene 2A. Then try to solve it, before you read Act 1, Scene 2B.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - **The Clock Tower Puzzle**

* * *

Act 1, Scene 2A

* * *

(After some careful thought and consideration, Mark replies correctly.)

* * *

**Mark**: Well, there must be four envelope parts - that's easy enough. But how many bits to the letter? Er, ... I think there would be two bits in each envelope part. So, that's four times two. Eight. Yeah, I think that's right.

**Sam**: Al, there are eight pieces of the letter in four envelope quarters.

**Al** (tapping the information into his handlink): Right. There are pieces hidden somewhere around the Hill Valley Clock Tower, and this should help.

* * *

(Al uses his handlink to project an image to Sam. Mark sees nothing, but Sam can see a hologram of the clock face at the top of the Clock Tower. The hands on the face show four minutes past ten.)

* * *

**Sam**: He says we have to check around the Clock Tower, but there is a puzzle you must solve first, to find out exactly where pieces are hidden.

* * *

**Puzzle:**

Can you divide the Hill Valley clock face up into three sections using two straight lines (not necessarily horizontal),

going from one side of the clock face to the other,

so that each section has four numbers,

but the numbers in each section must all add up to the same total?

(The two dividing lines do not cross.)

(Although the Hill Valley Clock has Roman numerals, just think of the numbers as the regular numbers 1 to 12.)

* * *

Act 1, Scene 2B

* * *

(Mark gets out his notebook and draws a circle and the numbers 1 to 12 within it, to form a clock face. He decides that the first thing to work out should be the common value that each section must total. So, he adds up all the numbers and divides by three.)

* * *

**Mark**: That's seventy-eight divided by three, which makes twenty-six.

* * *

(Mark looks at different ways to get twenty-six with four numbers.)

* * *

**Mark**: Sam, do you happen to have a straight edge on you, which I could use to help me divide this clock up into sections?

* * *

(Sam checks his pockets. He finds a key. He also finds a ball of string. It reminds him of a theory he once had.)

* * *

**Sam**: Sorry, no.

**Mark**: Nevermind. I think I've solved it.

* * *

(Mark draws two parallel straight lines: the first one starting between '10' and '11,' and ending between '2' and '3;' the second, starting between '8' and '9,' and ending between '4' and '5.')

* * *

**Al**: That puzzle had the total staring you right in the 'clock' face. The total of each section added up to 26, and look at the time on the clock. If you read it as a twenty-four hour clock, it is 22:04. And 22 plus 4 make 26.

**Sam**: Yes, you're right, Al. The answer to that puzzle should lead us the right way.

**Mark**: Well, the puzzle depicted the clock face. We should go up to it. I was 'hanging around' there awhile ago.

* * *

(The weather has improved, so Mark and Sam go up the tower and reach the clock itself. There are two large black cougar statues on either side of the clock face.)

* * *

**Al**: I don't see anything. Maybe its cryptic. Maybe we have to read between the lines.

**Sam**: 'Between the lines?'

**Mark**: That's it! Well done!

**Sam**: What?

**Mark**: We need to look between the lines of the puzzle just solved. Sam, if you check around the 'IX' and the 'X' on that side of the clock, I will check between the 'III' and the 'IV.'

* * *

(They both check, but find nothing.)

* * *

**Al**: Maybe you have to think outside of the box.

**Sam**: 'Think outside of the box?'

**Mark**: Of course! Well done, again!

**Sam**: Oh, I see what you mean.

* * *

(Still looking between the lines, but beyond the confines of the clock face, Sam checks above the left cougar, as Mark checks the right cougar itself.)

* * *

**Mark** (checking between the cougar's jaws): I've found something. Yes, I have got one quarter of the envelope and it has two pieces of the letter in it!

**Al** (with his handlink blinking and bleeping): I am picking up something at the center of the clock.

* * *

(Sam checks behind the hour hand of the clock and finds another envelope quarter with two more letter pieces.)

* * *

**Sam**: We just need two more quarters. Do you think anymore are up here?

**Mark** and **Al** (simultaneously): No.

* * *

(Mark and Sam go back down the clock tower.)

* * *

**Mark**: Well, we don't have all the pieces, but we have enough to be able to read at least some of the letter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - **Café 80's**

* * *

Act 1, Scene 3

* * *

(Mark and Sam go into Café 80's to chat. Al is still with them. The owner greets them.)

* * *

**Owner**: Welcome to Café 80's. Do take a seat. My staff should be able to provide you with all your food and drink requirements.

**Sam**: Have we, by chance, met before? You look really familiar.

**Owner**: I don't think so. I have only just moved here. They call me Mr Mighty. I used to have my own place - a bar, back in Cokeburg, Pennsylvania, but that was quite awhile ago. I needed a change of scene, so decided to take a sabbatical. I recently decided to visit family and wound up in this neck of the woods. I may be semi-retired now, but here I am, back behind the bar. I guess there is no escaping it. I am still serving people, listening to their problems and trying to help and advise them. It seems however hard you try to change the course of events in your life, you will always end up doing what you were destined to be doing, whatever that may be. Anyway, if you have ever been way out east, maybe we met there.

**Sam**: I don't seem to remember.

**Mr Mighty**: Well, if you will excuse me, I have some tidying up to do in the office. The previous owner left behind loads of unwanted items which I need to get rid of. But a neighbor told me the Trash Collection around here is terrible. He left stacks of old laserdiscs outside the back of his shop weeks ago, ready to be collected, and they still haven't been shifted.

* * *

(Mr Mighty leaves. Mark and Sam sit at a table. A Max Headroom styled 'J.R. Ewing' video waiter arrives to take their order.)

* * *

**J.R.**: Howdy, pardner. What will it be? Like my daddy always said: 'You can't go wrong with the Southfork Barbecue Burger Extreme with fries, smothered in a range of greasy ...'

**Mark**: Just give me something without any **_oil_** ... or salt in it.

**Al**: Or taste. Eurgh.

* * *

(A bowl of raw vegetables rises from the table. Mark pays.)

* * *

**Mark**: Would you like some, Sam?

**Sam**: No, thanks. I'm fine.

**Al**: No, thanks, for me either. I'm _not_ on a diet.

* * *

(Taking the four letter pieces out of the two envelope corners, Mark arranges them to read the letter.)

* * *

**Mark**: "Dear Mark, on your birthday, in 2016, Doc Brown and Marty McFly will visit you. Please make sure they keep an eye out on their car, or Griff Tannen will steal it without them knowing, in order to change his own history for the better. If Griff gets away, the past - and the future - will never be the same..."

**Sam**: Is that all of it?

**Mark**: That is all I can read, without the missing pieces. I cannot even tell who wrote this. It cannot be Doc Brown or Marty, as their names are written in the third person. Did you write it or did Sylvester? When did you leap into Sylvester?

**Sam**: A little while before you asked me how comes I had returned. When I leapt in, I did not even have the letter.

**Mark**: Then how comes you knew about it? You said I had to read it.

**Sam**: Leaping is a very strange thing. Sometimes, I have residual memories from the person I have just leapt into. I just knew there was a letter, and that you had to read it. Then, Al located me and led me to you. So, that leaves Sylvester. Al, can you go and talk to him in the Waiting Room?

* * *

(Al leaves.)

* * *

**Sam**: I am really worried about Al, this leap. He seems overly stressed. He has been my friend for a long time. It is hard for me, leaping all the time, but I could do none of the good things I have done without him. I think it gets to him sometimes, especially when I get frustrated and take things out on him if things are going wrong.

**Mark**: I am sure he worries about you, too. You understand what he is going through and he understands what you are going through. You are good friends.

* * *

(An advert plays on one of the screens in Café 80's. It talks about the history of the building.)

* * *

**Woman in advert**: Before this place brought you nostalgia from the 80's, it was an aerobic fitness centre in the actual 80's. And before that? It was a 50's café, a soup kitchen and the Palace Saloon, way back in the 19th century. Well, today we are taking a look back at Lou Caruthers - the man who owned it when it was a 50's café and fitness centre ...

* * *

(The advert continues, as Mark looks over the pieces of the letter. He notices the logo on one of the envelope corners. It says 'Lou's Café.')

* * *

**Mark**: Hey Sam, look at this. This letter is written on paper from the 50's. How could Sylvester have written it? He wasn't born until the 70's.

**Sam**: We will have to wait to hear back from Al to find out.

* * *

END OF PART I


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - **An Unscheduled Trip**

* * *

**A Quantum Leap Back To The Future - Part II**

* * *

Act 2, Scene 1

* * *

Saturday

March 14, 2015

08:24 AM

* * *

(Outside of Marty's house.)

* * *

**Doc**: Hey Marky, I mean Marty!

**Marty**: What?

**Doc**: You gotta come back with me!

**Marty**: Where?

**Doc**: Back to the Future!

**Marty**: What you talkin' about, Willis, I mean Doc? This **_is_** the future!

**Doc** (looking at the time on his left arm wristwach): Damn! This can't be right!

**Doc** (looking at a small pocket watch in his right hand): Damn!

**Doc** (looking at the time on his right arm wristwatch): Damn, damn! Do I have no concept of time?

**Doc** (taking a newspaper out of a litter basket and checking the date): Great Scott! If my calculations are correct, it is March 14, 2015! Do you know what this means? (Pause.) Do you know what this means? It means that these damn things don't work at all!

**Marty**: Remember you set them exactly 25 minutes late about 30 years ago? Hang on a minute, Doc, what is the right time?

* * *

(Doc grabs Marty's arm and looks at his antique digital watch.)

* * *

**Doc**: According to your watch's calculations, it is precisely 8:25!

**Marty**: Wait a minute. Wait a minute, Doc. Are you telling me it's 8:25?

**Doc**: Precisely!

**Marty**: I'm late for work! Mr Fujitsu will fire me!

**Doc**: Don't worry Marty, lightning almost never strikes twice!

* * *

(Marlene walks in, from around the corner.)

* * *

**Marlene**: Dad, Dad, is that you? Oh, hi Mr Brown!

**Doc**: Hi!

**Marty**: Hey Marlene, what's up? Aren't you meant to be in school right now?

**Marlene**: Dad, it's Saturday. What, did you sleep in your work clothes again last night?

**Marty**: No, I thought it was a work day. Anyway, what are you doing up so early today, then?

**Marlene**: I was at Griff's. He wanted to borrow a book. He was still going on about his prize-winning essay from last week. Anyway, while I was there, he asked me if I would go with him to the 'Enchantment Under The Tree' Dance. Griff's kinda cute and all, and I felt sorry for him, but I didn't want to go with him to the dance. I made up a name, and said that Kelvin Cleen had already asked me. I could see Griff getting angry. He hasn't been the same since he got his bionic implants. I made my excuses and left, but not before he vowed that someday I would be his girl.

**Marty**: Was he alone?

**Marlene**: No. His father was there, writing out a shopping list before heading off to the mall. It's funny how similar his handwriting is to his son's! I could swear it looked just like the handwriting on Griff's essay. Anyway, he was there for a bit, helping Griff with his homework.

**Marty**: Cliff? Cliff Tannen? I haven't seen him since we were in High School together. Did he mention me?

**Marlene**: No, but he asked me to say hi to Mom from him.

**Marty**: So, have you got someone in mind to go to the dance with?

* * *

(Marlene looks off into the distance.)

* * *

**Marlene**: Well, there is one guy I like. I think a man should be strong, so he can stand up for himself and protect the woman he loves. Don't you?

**Marty**: Yeah.

* * *

(Marlene watches a boy loading his car, getting ready to set off for the beach.)

* * *

**Marlene**: ... someone who knows how to ride the waves. Someone like ... Little Earl.

* * *

(She points to the boy.)

* * *

**Marlene**: He's an absolute dream.

* * *

(She waves goodbye to Marty and Doc, and rushes off.)

* * *

**Marlene**: Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Stop, Little Earl, I need to borrow your ... surfboard!

* * *

(As Marlene runs off, something drops from her bag, but no one notices.)

* * *

**Marty**: So, it's Saturday! Well, that means we've got time to wish Mark a Happy Birthday!

**Doc**: I think you mean "a Hap-'π' Birthday!"

**Marty**: What do you mean, Doc?

**Doc**: Look at the date, Marty! 03.14.15. Those are the first five digits of the irrational number symbolized mathematically by the Greek letter π!

**Marty**: Really? Like thinking fourth dimensionally, I have a real problem with math. The only 'π' I am interested in, right now, is the 'pie' you can eat. I am starving! Remember those Frisbee pies, back in the old West? They were far out!

**Doc**: Marty, mathematics is very important. I don't know where I would be without it. I wouldn't be able to work out ... anything, or invent ... anything! Mathematics could someday save your life!

**Marty**: Well, a pie dish sure helped save 'your' life.

**Doc**: Yeah, thanks, Marty. Where was I? Oh yeah, the date! Granted, we are using the American date system and technically, it is not really to five significant figures, as the fifth digit, being a '5,' would become a '6' as the sixth digit is actually a '9,' and that is greater than or equal to the number '5,' so maybe we should be saying this next year in 2016 - 03.14.16!

**Marty**: Right, Doc, whatever you say! If only we had 'less' time ... Wait a minute, we've got a time machine.

**Doc**: I am getting a sense of déjà vu here. Hey Marty?

**Marty**: What?

**Doc**: You gotta come with me!

**Marty**: Where?

**Doc**: Into the Future, one year to be exact!

**Marty**: I can't believe you got another De Lorean.

**Doc**: Well, 'Cars Are Us' were having a closing down sale. Besides, as I told you before, the stainless steel construction made the flux dispersal ...

**Marty**: Okay, Doc, I get it. Let's go, but we can't stay too long. I promised Jennifer I would take her to the movies today.

* * *

(Doc and Marty rush towards the De Lorean and get in. Doc adjusts the time circuits.)

* * *

**Marty**: So, take me away, I don't mind, but you better promise me I'll be back in time. I gotta get back in time!

* * *

(The De Lorean speeds off and vanishes. A shadow approaches, from around the corner, revealing Griff. He had planted a bug in Marlene's bag to keep track of her. He sees it on the ground and picks it up.)

* * *

**Griff**: So, Doc Brown invented a time machine ... out of a De Lorean? ... And Marlene likes surf guys, eh?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - **Making Plans For The Past**

* * *

Act 2, Scene 2

* * *

(Afterwards, Griff decides to go to Café 80's. He sees his grandfather, Biff, outside polishing his car.)

* * *

**Griff**: Hey Gramps, don't bother with the second coat. I need to talk to you. Come inside.

* * *

(They both go into Café 80's. They sit down at a table by the window. A Max Headroom styled 'Terminator' video waiter greets them.)

* * *

**Terminator**: Would you like the 'Terminator Surprise?'

**Griff**: Just give us a tea and a Pepsi Perfect.

**Terminator**: That will be $100. I'll be back.

* * *

(The Terminator moves to another table, takes an order and then returns. Biff pays the amount. A tea and a Pepsi Perfect immediately appear from out of the top of the table. Biff takes a sip of his tea.)

* * *

**Biff**: Ugh!

**Griff**: What, what, is it hot?

**Biff**: It's cold. Damn cold.

**Griff**: Ha, ha. He got you good, Gramps. You're so gullible.

**Biff** (to the Terminator): Now, why don't you make me a tea, or we'll get outta here!

* * *

(Griff opens his Pepsi Perfect, takes a sip and then spits it out.)

* * *

**Griff**: And this is hot. Damn hot. What is the meaning of this?

**Terminator**: It is the 'Terminator Surprise' you ordered. Will you be giving me a tip?

**Griff**: I'll be giving you a tip, alright. If you pull that stunt on me in the future, we'll see who gets terminated. **_'You won't be back.'_** Do you hear?

* * *

(The Terminator hastily moves away. In doing so, he narrowly misses knocking over the beer which the customer at the next table had just ordered from him.)

* * *

**Customer at next table**: Hey, watch it! Crazy drunk TV set!

**Terminator**: Excuse me, Red.

* * *

**Griff**: Gramps, were you any good with the girls when you were at school?

**Biff**: No, I was really bad with them - if you know what I mean.

**Griff**: I just need some advise. There's a girl I want to take to the 'Enchantment Under The Sea' Dance.

* * *

(Biff knocks Griff on the head with the top of his cane.)

* * *

**Biff**: Hello? Hello? Anybody home? It's Enchantment under the 'TREE' dance. You sound like a damn fool, when you get it wrong.

**Griff**: Alright, then.

**Biff**: Who is this girl, anyway?

**Griff**: It's Marlene McFly.

**Biff**: Marlene McFly? Well, when I was a teenager, I went out with her grandmother. She was a looker and she fancied me rotten, but she ended up marrying that Irish bug, George McFly.

**Griff**: I just found out that she likes surfer guys. I have never been into sports - well, except for baseball, but if I could go back in time ...

**Biff**: Back in time? How would you do a thing like that?

**Griff**: Well, I just heard that Doc Brown has a time machine.

**Biff**: A '_**time machine**_?' You mean a grandfather clock, right? That old kook is always collecting junk. His house must be a tip. Heck, I bet he has a room full of clocks, all hanging on the wall and all showing the wrong time.

**Griff**: No. A time machine to travel through time.

**Biff**: Pah! Nonsense. That crazy wild-eyed scientist is always 'inventing' things, but nothing ever useful. If I could go back in time though, I would find a way to marry Lorraine. If time travel were possible, I promise you, I would get your father to raise you to be more interested in sport, by - I don't know - writing a message on a piece of paper or in a book or something, telling him your density was to be a surfer.

**Griff**: But he **_does_** have a time machine.

**Biff**: What is it made from then? Used pinball machine parts? Or perhaps an old refrigerator?

**Griff**: No. A flying De Lorean.

**Biff**: A flying De Lorean? Shucks, I haven't seen one of those in what must be thirty years.

* * *

(Biff pauses for a moment as he thinks back to 1985, when he thought he saw a De Lorean take off, shoot across the sky and then disappear, leaving trails of fire in its wake. But, that surely could not have happened, could it? He must have imagined it. Biff can see that Griff is getting carried away with his teenage fantasies and emotions, and tries to knock some sense into him.)

* * *

**Biff**: Grow up, kid! That's all science fiction garbage. There is as much chance of me marrying Marlene's grandmother, as you marrying Marlene - so forget about it! It's not gonna happen.

**Griff**: No one in this family ever listens to me but, one day, you wait, you will all see. I _**will**_ go back to a time before Marlene ever knew of Kevin Klane or any surfing dude. Someday, she's gonna be my wife!

* * *

(Griff leaves.)

* * *

**Biff**: Deluded kid! Go '**_back in time_**' to marry a McFly? Now, what kind of a butthead idea is that!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - **Happy Birthday**

* * *

Act 3, Scene 1

* * *

Monday

March 14, 2016

12.00 PM

* * *

(Doc and Marty arrive in 2016, and drive over to Mark's house. Doc parks the car nearby and they get out. They approach the front door.)

* * *

**Marty**: Doc, what if we bump into ourselves here, in the future?

**Doc**: Bearing in mind it's a leap year, that means today is a Monday. So your other self will probably be at work, and my other self, well, I don't know where _he_ will be.

**Marty** (cheekily): Yeah, he's a less predictable character.

**Doc** (unfazed): But if you think about this whole situation fourth dimensionally, our future selves will already know we are coming, and know to stay out of the way.

**Marty** (uncertainly): Yeah. Right, Doc. Anyway, I hope Mark likes the gift I got for him.

**Doc**: Oh no, I haven't brought him anything.

**Marty**: Have you still got those futuristic binoculars you had in 2015?

**Doc** (checking his pockets): Yeah. Why? Have you spotted someone?

**Marty**: No. I thought you could perhaps give them to Mark as a present. They're nice binoculars.

**Doc**: Oh, right. I nearly lost those things. There's a hole in my pocket. I gotta do something about that. Someday, I could end up losing something important. Anyway, let's go.

* * *

(At the door, Marty rings the bell. Mark opens the door.)

* * *

**Mark**: Hey, Marty. Good to see you! And you too, Doc! I haven't seen you in over a year.

**Marty**: Really? It doesn't seem that long ago to me. In fact, your last birthday feels like only yesterday.

**Doc** (under his breath): Or even today.

**Mark**: But I don't remember seeing you on my last birthday.

**Marty**: Oh yeah. That's right. We had to go somewhere, that day. Anyway, we want to wish you a Happy Birthday for then, as well as now.

**Doc**: Yeah, Happy Birthday, Mark!

**Mark**: Thanks. That's really nice of you to come by. Come on in and take a seat.

* * *

(They go in and sit down.)

* * *

**Doc**: Well, we were in the neighborhood. Have you got any plans for today?

**Mark**: Some family and friends are coming around in the evening, but I have to get back to work before then.

**Marty**: We don't want to take up your time.

**Mark**: No, nonsense. Sharon made me a birthday cake and Theo was eager for a piece, but he is only just over one now, so we had to keep it away from his reach. I can get you a slice.

**Marty**: That would be great! I was talking about pies earlier, and that made me hungry.

**Mark**: Funny you should mention pies. Did you know that, by using the American date format with today's date, we get 'π' to five significant figures?

**Doc**: Go figure!

**Marty**: No, five figures, Doc.

**Doc**: Well, actually, 'go' means five in Japanese.

**Marty**: Really? I always thought Mr Fujitsu was asking me to leave, when he said that whilst giving me a high five. That's clever, Doc. I guess I should then say Ha-"π" Birthday, Mark!

**Mark**: That's clever, Marty. I didn't think of that.

**Doc**: Yes, Marty. However did you come up with that?

* * *

(Mark goes to the kitchen and fetches back a couple of slices of cake.)

* * *

**Doc** and **Marty**: Thanks.

**Doc**: Are Sharon and the little one here?

**Mark**: They have just gone out, but will be back soon. They would love to see you both.

* * *

(There is a knock at the door.)

* * *

**Mark**: That must be them now.

* * *

(Mark goes to open the door.)

* * *

**Mark**: Hi, Chris.

**Christopher**: Happy Birthday, Mark! I will be bringing you a present later. I just popped by in my lunch hour. Oh, you have visitors. Hi, everyone.

**Doc** and **Marty**: Hi.

**Mark**: This is my brother, Chris. Chris, this is Marty and Doc.

**Doc**: That's an interesting name. My mother was thinking of calling me that.

**Marty**: Hey, Mark. I know how you like science fiction, so I thought you might like the first book my father ever wrote.

* * *

(Marty takes a book out of his bag and hands it to Mark.)

* * *

**Mark**: 'A Match Made In Space.' Great. I meant to get that book a long time ago. How time flies.

**Marty**: It is a first edition copy and my father has signed it for you.

**Mark** (reading George's message): 'If you put your mind to it, you could accomplish anything!' That's good advice, Marty.

* * *

(Marty looks over to Doc, knowingly.)

* * *

**Marty**: Yes, it is. I wonder where he got it from.

**Doc**: Yeah, I wonder.

**Marty**: I also thought you might like this novelty gift - well, it's more for Theo, really. It's a 'baby on board' sign you can put up in your car.

* * *

(Marty reveals a mini non-functioning hoverboard. It says the words: 'BABY ON BOARD,' where you would normally read: 'HOVER BOARD.')

* * *

**Mark**: Wow. That's cool. You know, it's a funny thing. Somehow, I had a feeling I would see you both today.

**Marty**: Really? It was just a last minute decision, but then again, Sylvester always said you had the gift of foresight.

* * *

(Doc and Marty continue with their friendly banter.)

* * *

**Doc**: Mark, speaking of foresight, I spent a good while searching for your present.

**Marty**: Yes. It took him a '**_hole_**' day!

**Doc**: Well, I had to go to an exclusive specialist store. It wasn't something you could find by just going home and picking it off a shelf.

**Marty**: Or something you could find laying around, in your coat pocket, for example.

**Mark**: What is it? You have got me intrigued.

**Doc**: I've had my eyes on these for some time.

**Marty**: Literally.

* * *

(Doc pulls out the binoculars and passes them to Mark.)

* * *

**Doc**: I hope you like them. If it looks fuzzy when you look through them, try pressing the button on the right. Everything should become clear.

* * *

(Mark looks through them.)

* * *

**Mark**: They are perfect. They have a very sharp image. Thanks a lot for the presents, guys.

**Christopher**: May I have a look, Mark?

**Mark**: Sure.

**Christopher**: Thanks.

* * *

(Mark passes the binoculars to Christopher. He goes over to the window and looks out, using them. He sees the Doc's car.)

* * *

**Christopher**: Wow, look at that De Lorean.

**Doc** (proudly): You like it? That's my car.

**Christopher** (pointing to a guy outside of the window): That guy, over there, I think he's taking your car.

* * *

(Doc and Marty quickly get to their feet, say their goodbyes and rush out the door.)

* * *

**Christopher** (to Mark): I think he's taking his car.

* * *

(Mark pauses for a moment, then looks up.)

* * *

**Mark**: Griff!

**Christopher**: Good grief, indeed.

**Mark**: No, I mean that guy taking the car - I think his name is Griff.

**Christopher**: Bad Griff, then. Griff? Who on Earth is Griff?

**Mark**: I have no idea.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - **The Getaway**

* * *

Act 3, Scene 2

* * *

(Outside of Mark's house, we see Griff getting into the De Lorean. He punches in a destination time on the keypad, as he starts the engine. Doc and Marty race out of the house towards the car. Griff sees them and panics. He starts to drive, swerves and knocks over a roving trash can.)

* * *

**Doc**: Stop!

* * *

(A man and a woman come out of a shop, their arms full of groceries. The woman starts crossing the road. Griff is staring at Doc, who is just ahead of him. He tries to swerve away.)

* * *

**Doc**: Watch out for the lady!

* * *

(Griff turns his head and sees her. He swerves again. Doc tries to save the woman, by getting in front of her. Griff hits the breaks. The car screeches to a stop, but not before knocking over both Doc and the woman.)

* * *

**Marty**: No!

* * *

(The man, dropping his bags, runs over to the woman. Marty checks the Doc. Both casualties are unconscious and not moving. Marty opens the De Lorean door, grabs Griff and punches him in the face. Griff spins around a full 360 degrees, falls back against the side of the car and then drops to the ground.)

* * *

**The man** (grabbing hold of the woman's hand): Donna. You will be okay. Please hold on.

**Marty**: Will somebody get some help?

* * *

(Someone rings for help.

In the distance, Sylvester had seen the whole incident. He was on his way to see Mark. He rushes over.)

* * *

**Sylvester**: Marty, is there anything I can do?

**Marty** (with tears rolling down his face): I don't think there is anything that anyone can do. It's too late.

* * *

(Marty stops and thinks.)

* * *

**Marty**: Hang on. Have you got a pen and some paper?

* * *

(Sylvester looks around. He sees a whole load of junk outside the back of Café 80's. Besides a tobacco spitoon, a broken chandelier and some warped trays, he spots a worn-out cardboard box. He rushes over to it and rummages through it. He finds some paper, an envelope and a pen among old menus, napkins and an apron. He brings them over to Marty. Marty starts writing quickly on a sheet of paper. He folds it and puts it into the envelope. Then, after sealing it, he writes a message on the front.)

* * *

**Sylvester**: Do you want me to give that to somebody?

**Marty**: Yeah, I need you to take it to Mark.

**Sylvester**: Okay, I'm on my way.

* * *

(Sylvester takes the letter from Marty and starts to head for Mark's house.)

* * *

**Marty**: No, Sylvester. He is not at home.

**Sylvester**: Oh.

**Marty**: ... yet.

**Sylvester**: Oh.

**Marty**: You really need to take the De Lorean and head south.

**Sylvester**: Can't you take the note to him, yourself?

**Marty**: No, I got to wait with the Doc. I can't leave him alone.

**Sylvester**: I understand, but I am not a confident driver. I haven't been driving that long - let alone flying.

**Marty**: I know it is bad advice to tell you to drive when you are feeling nervous, but this is an emergency. It is really important that Mark gets that letter _and soon_.

**Sylvester**: Okay, Marty. I hate seeing you so distressed. I will stick to the basics, keeping firmly to the ground and driving slowly to be safe.

**Marty**: But you **_have to_** drive fast. Don't worry. Just head south for a few miles, until you are out of town. After that, it is open road. But please, trust me, you need to get up to 88 miles per hour. It is the **_only_** way we have a chance to save the Doc and this lady.

**Sylvester**: Okay, I'll do it.

* * *

(Sylvester gets into the De Lorean, powers up and drives off, leaving the scene behind him, not realizing that he is about to leave the future as well.)

* * *

(As Sylvester exits, Griff slowly regains consciousness. He is still on his back, on the ground. He raises his head and looks down at his body.

A figure appears suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere.)

* * *

**Griff**: I'm not shot? I thought I was dying. The last thing I remember was a bang and me falling to the ground. The next thing I know, I'm driving a car? What's happening?

**The figure**: Zoey, Lothos is giving you one **_final_** chance to leap home. He says there is an 84.3% probability that Alia is here. Dr Beckett's holographic friend, Al, is in danger, and she has been sent to save him.

**Zoey**: So, Thames, what does Lothos want me to do?

**Thames**: Your main goal is to defeat Alia. If she is no longer leaping around, then she will be unable to destroy all the bad work we have done to get where we are. Also, if she is dead, then Al will not be safe from whatever danger he is in. If Al dies, then Dr Beckett will be all alone and have no support to put right what we have put wrong.

**Zoey**: Well, when I leapt in, I was driving a car. I was in a daze. I couldn't control the steering. I knocked down two people.

**Thames**: That's a bit of luck, and you weren't even trying to be evil. You're such a professional.

**Zoey**: I better check up on those two people.

* * *

(Zoey slowly approaches the lying bodies.)

* * *

**Marty**: Griff. Stay away.

**Zoey**: I'm sorry. I did _**try**_ to stop. It's okay. I know CPR. Please let me check his pulse.

**Marty**: Okay, but be careful.

* * *

(Zoey crouches down and checks for Doc's pulse, but it is weak and fading. As she does, she hears the other victim of the car accident groaning as she tries to move.

Zoey checks her pulse too. As she does, she sees the woman's face change.)

* * *

**The woman**: Zoey. No. Get away from me.

**The man**: Hey, you. Get your damn hands off her.

**Zoey**: Okay. Okay. I'm going.

* * *

(Zoey stands up, turns around and walks away with an evil grin on her face. Thames walks by her side.)

* * *

**Zoey**: Did you see?

**Thames**: What a stroke of good fortune. Not only did you find Alia, you ran her over.

**Zoey**: And her pulse is **_so_** faint. She won't make it through the night.

**Thames**: Lothos will be pleased. You're going home, girl.

* * *

(Over at Mark's house, a car approaches.)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - **Looking For Mark**

* * *

Act 3, Scene 3

* * *

(Sylvester leaves town in the De Lorean. The roads are now empty, so he revs the engine to build up speed.

**DESTINATION TIME**: DEC 28 2014 01:22 PM  
**PRESENT TIME**: MAR 14 2016 12:43 PM  
**LAST TIME DEPARTED**: MAR 14 2015 08:31 AM

Soon, the car reaches 88 miles per hour, there is a flash and he's gone.)

* * *

Sunday

December 28, 2014

01:22 PM

* * *

**Sylvester**: Aaaargh!

* * *

(Sylvester takes his foot of the gas, and tries slowing down. He is heading for a pine tree. He hits the brakes, but the car does not stop in time and crashes into it. The time display make a noise and Sylvester observes the readings:

**DESTINATION TIME**: DEC 28 2014 01:22 PM  
**PRESENT TIME**: DEC 28 2014 01:22 PM  
**LAST TIME DEPARTED**: MAR 14 2016 12:43 PM

The display shuts off.)

* * *

**Sylvester** (sarcastically): Perfect. I knew I wouldn't be able to drive this thing without something going wrong. Why did I agree to this? I'm just no good at driving.

* * *

(Sylvester panickingly struggles to unfasten the seatbelt.)

* * *

**Sylvester**: And now, I can't even get this off. It's always the hard way. Never **_the easy way ..._**

* * *

(As he says this, Sylvester's hand slips and the airbag is triggered. It knocks him unconscious. He is out for a few hours. When he finally awakes, he notices a shadow moving in front of him.)

* * *

**Sylvester**: Mom. Mom. Is that you? I just had a bad dream. I dreamt ...

* * *

(Sylvester rubs his eyes and refocuses. It was only the pine tree branches gently moving in the breeze.)

* * *

**Sylvester** (remembering the display reading): 2014? But that is two years ago.

* * *

(Presuming it is a false reading, Sylvester gets out of the car safely and pushes it out of sight, inventively behind a billboard. Then, he starts to head for town on foot. He wonders where Mark could be, deciding to check his home address, even though, what seems only moments earlier, Marty said he was not there. Walking in a daze, he suddenly realizes he does not have the letter with him.)

* * *

**Sylvester**: Now, where did I put it? Oh no, I left it in the car.

* * *

(So Sylvester has to 'double back' to the car. He notices the ad on the billboard. It is for 'Jaws 18.' A look of terror falls across his face as a memory from the past comes to mind. He shakes himself out of the thought and walks over to the car, opens the gullwing door and sees the letter on the passenger seat. He puts it straight into his pocket, shuts the door, locks it and leaves. He sets off for Mark's house. It takes awhile, but he finally gets there. On arrival, Sylvester finds no one at all at home. He knocks at a neighbor's door. The door opens.)

* * *

**Sylvester**: Excuse me. Do you happen to know what time Mark usually gets back from work? I need to speak with him?

**Neighbor**: I'm sorry, I don't know. It's the weekend, so he might not be at work. Can I pass on a message?

**Sylvester**: Please tell him his cousin, Sylvester, is looking for him. Thanks.

* * *

(The neighbor shuts the door. Sylvester walks away, thinking.)

* * *

**Sylvester** (confused): Weekend? But today is Monday.

* * *

(Puzzled, Sylvester takes the letter out of his pocket and reads the message on the front of the envelope. He does a double take and then becomes aware of the situation.)

* * *

**Sylvester**: If that car display was right, and what it says on this envelope is also right, then we still have time to change things, but where is Mark? He could be anywhere right now. What was the exact date on the display again? **_Think, Ponniah! Think!_** ... 'December 28, 2014.' Of course. His son was born on that day. He must be at the hospital, but which hospital?

* * *

(Sylvester knocks on the neighbor's door again.)

* * *

**Sylvester**: I just realized. I think Mark might be in hospital.

**Neighbor**: Oh no. What has happened to him?

**Sylvester**: Oh, no, no. Nothing. His wife is due to give birth today.

**Neighbor**: Oh yes. That must be where both of them are.

**Sylvester**: Could you tell me which hospital?

* * *

(The neighbor gives the address. Sylvester rushes over to the hospital. He finds the maternity ward and goes in. He sees Sharon there. Theo is by her side, in his crib.)

* * *

**Sylvester**: Hi, Sharon. Congratulations! How are you feeling?

**Sharon**: Hi, Sylvester. I'm feeling really exhausted, but so happy.

**Sylvester**: When was he born? He looks amazing.

**Sharon**: At 1.22 pm.

**Sylvester** (raising his palm to his forehead, spinning around in distress): One point twenty-one! Why did I say that? I mean, one point twenty-two!

**Sharon**: '_Gee-ga-what_' are you saying it like that for?

**Sylvester**: It's just that that's the exact time I ...

**Sharon**: Wait a minute, wait a minute, Sylvester. Are you telling me that you came into this world at exactly the same time?

**Sylvester**: Well, yes, so to speak. Heavy, huh?

**Sharon**: Well, Doctor Green did say that Theo was a good, healthy weight. Anyway, he is sleeping right now, but he is a bundle of joy.

**Sylvester**: I am so happy for the two of you. Is Mark here? He must be so proud. I must congratulate him. Also, I have a note I have to give to him.

**Sharon**: He was here earlier, but has just gone down to the Hill Valley Town Square. He said he had something important to do there. I am not sure when he will be back, though. He could be some time.

**Sylvester**: Well, I'll head there then, and let you get some rest. Take care, and see you soon.

**Sharon**: Thanks for visiting. Bye.

* * *

(Sylvester leaves the hospital, heading for Hill Valley. By the time he reaches the Clock Tower, it is almost ten. The weather is getting stormy, and Mark is outside.)

* * *

**Sylvester**: Mark, congratulations! I have just come from the hospital. Theo's great!

**Mark**: Yes, I'm so proud and feel so blessed.

**Sylvester**: How comes you are down here? It is so late. I thought you would be spending those precious first moments together with Sharon and Theo.

**Mark**: Me too, but something told me I had to be in Hill Valley, to help you tonight.

**Sylvester**: To help _**me**_? But, why here? I had no plans to come this side of town. I just came because I was looking for you.

**Mark**: I have had a strong feeling, ever since Theo was born, that I had to be right here, right now. You know I'm not superstitious, but I can't leave until I do what I have to do.

**Sylvester**: Mark, I know this is not the best time, but I **_do_** need your help.

**Mark**: What is it? Has something happened?

**Sylvester**: Yes. You have to read this!

* * *

(Sylvester hands Mark the letter.)

* * *

(Continues into Act 1, Scene 1A of Chapter 1.)

* * *

END OF PART II


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - **Alien Abduction**

* * *

**A Quantum Leap Back To The Future - Part III**

* * *

Act 4, Scene 1

* * *

(Continues from just after the beginning of Act 1, Scene 1A of Chapter 1.)

* * *

(Sylvester, feeling dejected by Mark's reaction to the letter, leaves him at the Clock Tower. He decides to return to the De Lorean and try to return to the Future. On his way back, he feels this tingling sensation and everything goes white.)

* * *

Wednesday

April 08, 2015

07:05 PM

* * *

(Sylvester looks around. Everything is different. He finds himself no longer outside and in the dark, but in a large, well-lit room with only a table in it. He notices he is dressed all in white. He suddenly notices a man.)

* * *

**Sylvester**: Whoa. You startled me. I nearly leapt out of my skin.

**The man**: It's a little too late for that.

**Sylvester**: What did you just say?

**The man**: I said: '**_I'm sorry about that_**.'

**Sylvester**: How did I get here? I am having an out-of-body experience.

**The man**: I cannot confirm or deny that.

**Sylvester**: This place looks worryingly like a room I once saw in a movie, a couple of years ago. It was a room on a spaceship.

* * *

(Sylvester becomes wary, as he scans the room.)

* * *

**Sylvester**: Where am I? And ... who are you, may I ask? Is this a spaceship and ... are you ... from outer space?

**The man**: No, ha. I am a human being, like you. My name is Al, and we are on Earth. I cannot reveal the exact location, though. That's classified, I'm afraid.

**Sylvester**: Al? Short for Al...-ien?

**Al**: No. I promise you that I am not an alien. Al is short for Albert, actually.

**Sylvester**: And you say this location is a secret, but we are in Hill Valley, aren't we?

**Al**: No. We are not in Hill Valley.

* * *

(This information alarms Sylvester.)

* * *

**Sylvester**: How can that be? I was there a minute ago. Now, I am suddenly beamed up here and my clothes have mysteriously changed. I have heard about alien abduction, and you being tight-lipped is not exactly reassuring me.

**Al**: Don't be afraid. You are perfectly safe. I won't hurt you. I will try to answer your questions.

**Sylvester**: But, what is this place?

**Al**: This is 'The Waiting Room.'

**Sylvester**: 'Waiting Room?' But, what am I waiting for?

**Al**: Well, waiting to leave, actually.

**Sylvester**: But, what do you mean by 'leave?' Leave this room ... or leave this ... planet?

* * *

(Sylvester, still uncertain of Al's motives, runs towards the open door.)

* * *

**Al**: Gooshie. The door.

* * *

(The exit closes at once. Sylvester frantically looks for another escape route, but there is none.)

* * *

**Al**: Please calm down. I am here to help you, not harm you. I can understand how this place may look to you, and why it alarms you but, please, **_do_** trust me! Before I can help you, though, I do need to ask you a few questions. Is that okay?

**Sylvester**: Yes. Okay. Sorry about being so jittery. You wouldn't believe the day I have had. Since the time I got up this morning, I have been constantly on the go. I have been everywhere. One moment, I'm in one place; the next, I'm in another. And now, without being given any logical explanation, I find myself here, in unknown surroundings.

**Al**: I'm sorry. I don't have time to explain things, right now, but you _**are**_ safe here, so don't worry. I need to know your name and where you remember being last.

**Sylvester**: My name is Sylvester. Just now, I was walking away from the Clock Tower in Hill Valley, California.

* * *

(As Sylvester answers, Al taps the information into his handlink.)

* * *

**Al**: Well, thanks, Sylvester. I have to leave you now, but I will be back soon. Just try to relax, and I will get you something to eat.

* * *

(Al leaves the Waiting Room.)

* * *

Sunday

December 28, 2014

10:04 PM

* * *

(Sam has just leapt in, as Sylvester leapt out. After five minutes, Al centers in on Sam, who has turned around and is heading back towards the Clock Tower.)

* * *

**Sam**: Al, I've got to see Mark.

**Al**: Who's Mark?

**Sam**: I don't know, but I am drawn in this direction.

**Al**: Okay, Sam, but don't do anything stupid. We are under strict instructions.

* * *

(They soon spot Mark and head towards him.)

* * *

(Continues halfway through Act 1, Scene 1A of Chapter 1.)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - **Invasion**

* * *

Act 5, Scene 1

* * *

(Continues from end of Act 1, Scene 3 of Chapter 3.)

* * *

(Al returns to the Waiting Room with some food and drink.)

* * *

**Al**: Hi again, Sylvester. Sorry for taking so long. I guess you are wondering how you got here.

**Sylvester**: Yes. That is one of many questions whizzing around in my head. The way I feel, at this moment, I am not sure I could tell you which day of the week it is, right now.

**Al**: Or even which year of the decade.

**Sylvester**: What did you just say?

**Al**: I wondered, '**_Would you like some lemonade?_**'

**Sylvester**: Oh, yes. That would be great!

* * *

(Al passes a glass of lemonade to Sylvester.)

* * *

**Sylvester**: Thanks. I am so confused. Haven't I seen you before?

**Al**: Before today? I don't think so.

**Sylvester**: This is going to sound crazy, but when I told you I wasn't sure what day of the week it was, I wasn't joking. What is today's date?

**Al**: The date? It is Wednesday, April 08, 2015.

**Sylvester**: This is making no sense to me at all. When I woke up this morning, it was March 14, 2016.

**Al**: '_The Future_?'

**Sylvester**: Then, later in the day, it was December 28, 2014.

**Al**: Yes.

**Sylvester**: But now, you say, it is April 08, 2015.

**Al**: Yes.

**Sylvester**: But, _**how**_ can that be?

**Al**: Well, I cannot explain all of this to you, right now, but I can tell you that things will be back to normal, sooner or later. Here, please have some food.

* * *

(Al passes the food over.)

* * *

**Sylvester**: Thanks.

* * *

(Sylvester eats, but remains puzzled.)

* * *

**Al**: We are on a mission to try and help you, but we need to find out how. Before you got here, did you have a letter?

**Sylvester**: Yes. I delivered it, but it got torn up. The letter was important and now, all hope is lost!

**Al**: Did you write this letter?

**Sylvester**: No. I don't even know what was written in it, but it was information to save two people's lives.

**Al**: What two people?

**Sylvester**: The Doc and a lady. I was walking to Mark's house, and was almost there but, before I got there, I saw Doc and the lady get hit by a car. Marty wrote a letter and told me I had to get it to Mark. He said it was their only chance of survival. Hang on. I **_do_** remember you, now. You **_were_** there!

**Al**: Me? Where?

**Sylvester**: At the accident.

**Al**: I wasn't at any accident. When was this accident?

**Sylvester**: Early, this afternoon. I remember you calling out her name. What was it?

**Al**: That's impossible. I wasn't at any accident today. Are you gonna need some more food?

**Sylvester**: 'Gonna?' That's it. Her name was Donna. You don't happen to know a Donna, do you?

**Al**: There is only one Donna I know, but she was fine when I last saw her, this evening. I need to pass this information onto someone in order to help. Please excuse me.

* * *

(Al leaves.)

* * *

Act 5, Scene 2

* * *

(Al joins Sam and Mark in Café 80's.)

* * *

**Sam**: You're back. Did you find out anything?

**Al**: Sylvester is very delorean-ted. Why did I say that? I meant: 'disoriented.' He doesn't seem to know what time he is in. He did, however, tell me what he knew about the letter. He said Marty wrote it. Sylvester kept going on about an accident that happened today. He wasn't making much sense.

**Sam** (to Mark): Sylvester told Al that there was an accident today. (To Al:) The letter warned that a guy, named Griff, might try to steal a car. Maybe he did, and maybe _**he**_ caused an accident with it.

**Mark**: An accident, _**today**_? But, the letter is talking about something that happens in 2016.

**Al**: Wait a minute. Wait a minute. Sylvester was saying something about waking up in 2016. Maybe he was talking about the future. I must go and check with him.

* * *

(Al leaves.)

* * *

**Mark**: I need to get some fresh air. I will be back in a moment.

* * *

(Mark leaves Sam alone and goes outside. After a few minutes of gazing into the night and contemplating the events of the day, he notices someone coming out of the Holomax Theater.)

* * *

**Mark**: It can't be! How did he change his clothes, so fast?

**Sylvester**: Watching that film wasn't a good idea.

**Mark**: Sylvester?

**Sylvester**: Hey, Mark, good to see you. What are you up to? I haven't seen you for ages. Isn't Theo due any moment?

**Mark**: Yes. He arrived today, but you already know that. And what's with the 'I haven't seen you for ages?' I just saw you a minute ago.

**Sylvester**: Congratulations, Mark! I can't wait to see him. Hang on. Is this one of your practical jokes, again? You just saw me, _**a minute ago**_?

**Mark**: Yes. In Café 80's.

**Sylvester**: But, I have spent most of the evening watching a horror double bill at the Holomax. First, I saw 'Jaws 18.' That wasn't so scary but then, I saw a spooky remake of 'Invasion of the Body Snatchers.' In it, there were evil aliens, cloning themselves to look just like human beings. Imagine that!

* * *

(Just at that moment, Sam walks out of Café 80's.)

* * *

**Sylvester**: Great Scott! He's found me. I don't know how, but he's found me. Run for it, Mark A.

**Mark**: Who?

**Sylvester** (pointing at Sam): Who do you think? The alien. And he's already mutated into human form. Aaaaaagh!

* * *

(Sylvester flees the scene, hysterically, afraid for his life. Sam stands there, speechless - with his mouth ajar. Mark looks at him, then to where Sylvester was, then back to Sam again.)

* * *

**Mark**: But, how ...?

**Sam**: I don't know, but things are starting to look bad ... and I am starting to feel faint.

* * *

(As Sam speaks, his body starts disappearing slowly. It fades out, then back in again, then out, then in again, continuously, in a slow pulsating fashion.)

* * *

**Sam**: Quick, Mark! You have to follow him. I sense Sylvester is in danger - and we don't have much time left.

* * *

(Mark runs after Sylvester.)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - **A Missed Bus**

* * *

Act 5, Scene 3

* * *

(Meanwhile - even before Mark has set foot outside of Café 80's - Al rejoins Sylvester in the Waiting Room.)

* * *

**Al**: Just to confirm, when you were speaking about an accident today, were you talking about an incident in 2016?

**Sylvester**: Yes. March 14, 2016.

**Al**: But, that is our future. Our present is 2015. Oh, no. That means Donna, Sam's wife, is going to be in an accident.

**Sylvester**: Who's Sam?

**Al**: He has switched places with you and is trying to help you succeed on a mission.

**Sylvester**: Is there anything I can do to help?

**Al**: Well, how did you get to 2014?

**Sylvester**: I used a time-traveling car. I had to reach 88 miles per hour to get from one time to the other.

**Al**: So, that means Sam leapt into Year 2016 Sylvester, instead of Year 2014 Sylvester.

**Sylvester**: What do you mean by '_leapt into_' me?

* * *

(Al shows Sylvester a mirror.)

* * *

**Sylvester**: What? That's not me. Who is it?

**Al**: It's Sam.

**Sylvester**: So, you mean I have '_leapt into_' him?

**Al**: Yes. I have to give Sam an update, but don't worry. We will sort all of this out.

**Sylvester**: Al, before you go, are you alright? You look really worried.

**Al**: I am. Sam has always been there for me, and I try to be there for him, but sometimes I feel I don't do enough.

**Sylvester**: I have always wanted to do something special, do something that meant something, and I would like to try and help. You say, you are going to give Sam an update. Well, don't tell him about Donna.

**Al**: Why not?

**Sylvester**: Because it won't help anything. It will only cause distress. As I see it, the event has not happened in either your present time or the one Sam has leapt into. So, things can still be changed. It is only in 'my' present timeline that it happened.

**Al**: So, what are you trying to say?

**Sylvester**: Maybe, **_my_** timeline has to be shifted, so that all that has happened there, does not. And that means, we have to change the present of either the 2014 or 2015 timeline.

**Al**: But, won't that jeopardize your existence in 2016?

**Sylvester**: Yes, but it is a chance we're gonna have to take.

**Al**: It could all go a little kaka. You could be erased from existence.

**Sylvester**: But, _**would**_ I be? As long as the mes from 2014 and 2015 remain okay, I too will be okay in 2016 - the only difference being that it would be an alternate 2016, with me having slightly different experiences.

**Al**: And you don't mind losing your 'present' self?

**Sylvester**: It's okay. Don't worry. If Mark does what Marty feels he will do, then that year 2016 will erase ... and me with it.

**Al**: But, what would happen to Sam, if you erased before you leapt back into your own body?

**Sylvester**: I hadn't thought about that. Has Sam been leaping for a long time?

**Al**: Yes. For several years. In fact, I remember now, there was one time Sam leapt into a man, who later escaped from the Waiting Room. Sam could not leap out, until that man returned here. So, if you were erased, I don't know what would become of Sam. Even if your body, with Sam's mind in it, managed to get back to 2016, we would not be able to get a lock on him or find any details to locate him, as 2016 is our future - and therefore, beyond our resources. So, Sam would be lost forever - or at least, lost until we caught up to his time period.

**Sylvester**: We have to be very careful. We must make sure things are sorted out in the correct order.

**Al**: I recall another time when Sam's body went missing from the Waiting Room - but it wasn't as a result of any action by a leapee. Sam had leapt back into his own body but, for some reason, he had been transported elsewhere. We had no idea how or where to find him. Fortunately, we did locate him in the end.

**Sylvester**: Just tell me how I can help.

**Al**: You mentioned a time-traveling car. Where is it?

**Sylvester**: I hid it behind a billboard, outside of town - I think, somewhere south. I crashed into a tree, so I am not even certain if it still functions as a time machine. The car is a De Lorean.

**Al** (speaking to someone outside of the Waiting Room): Gooshie, get Ziggy to track down the car.

**Sylvester**: If the timeline shifts, and I erase, the De Lolrean will erase too. So, if you want to use the car, we could be running out of time.

**Al**: Okay, Sylvester. I must speak to Sam. See you later.

* * *

(Al leaves.)

* * *

**Sylvester**: Maybe - if I don't disappear, before then.

* * *

(Sylvester staggers, as he feels a little light-headed.)

* * *

Act 5, Scene 4

* * *

(Al is in a panic, when he centers in on Sam, outside of Café 80's. His handlink is flashing and bleeping uncontrollably, alerting danger.)

* * *

**Al** (focused on his handlink): Sam, Ziggy says the chances of you getting back home are decreasing drastically. What's happening?

* * *

(Al looks up and sees Sam dropping to the floor. The 'fading in and fading out' pulse is faster now.)

* * *

**Al**: No, Sam! Ziggy, help me!

* * *

(It looks like Sam is about to disappear completely. Then, suddenly, he re-appears fully. Sam looks up at Al, and rises to his feet.)

* * *

**Al**: Sam, are you okay?

**Sam**: Yes, I'm fine. Mark must have reached Sylvester.

**Al**: Sylvester? But he is in the Waiting Room.

**Sam**: No, Al. There are two Sylvesters here, in this time. 'Me' and we just saw another one.

**Al**: Oh. That would be the 2014 Sylvester that you saw. You leapt into the 2016 one.

**Sam**: What?

**Al**: The one _**you**_ are, got the letter from Marty in 2016. He came to 2014, using a time machine car. He leapt out. You leapt in. Here we are.

* * *

(Mark comes back.)

* * *

**Sam**: What happened?

**Mark**: I caught up to Sylvester. He was running away down the street, like a man possessed. I called out to him. Luckily, he stopped and turned around to see me. If he had continued running, he would have run into the midnight bus, which passed by moments later. I calmed him down, convincing him what he had just seen was a trick of the light and the result of an overactive imagination, brought about by watching a scary movie. He didn't want to drive, so I told him to walk home, instead.

**Sam**: That explains why I have stopped disappearing - at least, for now.

**Mark**: How do you mean?

**Sam**: Al has just told me the Sylvester we saw is the one from the present. I am the Sylvester from the future, where Marty sent you that letter from.

**Mark**: This is bad. I have heard that it is dangerous to let a future self meet a past self. It could cause a paradox.

**Al**: A 'pair of docs?' I know there are two of him here right now, but Sylvester never mentioned anything about being a doctor. He could have helped out, at the accident!

**Sam** (sternly): Al.

**Al**: Oh! ... Sorry!

**Sam** (to Mark): You just saved the present Sylvester. If he had died, then the future Sylvester would never have existed - which is why I was disappearing, as the future Sylvester was erasing from existence.

**Mark**: I did have a feeling that I had to be here for Sylvester, today. So, the premonition was right!

**Sam**: Mark, do you remember any writing on the envelope, before you ripped it up?

**Mark**: Well, besides the 'Lou's Café' logo, there _was_ some writing. It said: 'Do not open until March 2015.'

**Sam**: 2015? Why that year? From what we know, the accident happened in 2016. We really need to find the rest of that letter. There could be important information in it.

**Al** (talking to Gooshie): Gooshie, did you find it? ... Great!

**Sam**: What?

**Al**: We have tracked down the car which brought 2016 Sylvester here.

**Sam**: But, there is no point using it, until we find out more.

**Al**: Okay, I'm on it.

* * *

(Al zaps out.)

* * *

**Sam**: I was talking about the letter, Al.

**Mark**: I don't think we will ever find those lost pieces.

* * *

(Al zaps back.)

* * *

**Al**: I just looked inside of the car, through the window. I saw some time displays, but all the lights were out. It looks like a key needs to be placed into the ignition, to see the readings, but I didn't have the key. I'm a hologram, so I wouldn't have been able to use it, anyway.

**Sam**: So? What about these readings?

* * *

(Sam checks his pockets and finds the car key.)

* * *

**Al**: One of the readings was entitled 'LAST TIME DEPARTED.' If we could see that reading, maybe we could estimate when exactly the incident took place, and then use the car to arrive just before it happened, and so have a chance to prevent it.

**Sam**: I don't have time to go and check that, right now. I think I need to focus on locating the rest of the letter. If you speak to Sylvester, he might remember the reading.

**Al**: Right!

* * *

(Al leaves.)

* * *

**Mark**: I cannot think where else to look.

* * *

(Mark checks his coat pocket again, and feels something lumpy. There is a second hole in his pocket - in the lining of the coat. With a little effort, he manages to free whatever is inside. He finds the remaining parts of the letter.)

* * *

**Mark**: I had them, the w-_hole_ time!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - **Well, 'Density' Is Gonna Change**

* * *

Act 5, Scene 5

* * *

(Back in the Waiting Room, Sylvester is deep in thought. Al returns.)

* * *

**Sylvester**: Is everything okay? I suddenly felt lost, soon after you left. I was finding it hard to stay focused and kept zoning out. I'm fine right now, though.

**Al**: That could be the 'Swiss cheese' effect. Leaping can leave gaps in your memory, but all memories return when the leaper's mind returns to its body.

**Sylvester**: I was in two minds about mentioning something.

**Al**: What is it? Is there a problem?

**Sylvester**: I was trying to think back to what I was doing late in the evening, on December 28, 2014. I'm sure, that was the night I was at the Holomax Theater. I remember watching a couple of movies. One of them - in fact, the one I told you about earlier - disturbed me a lot. There was a scene involving a car crash, where a man was trying to escape from an alien. I remember driving home afterwards, full of fear. I couldn't get the image out of my head. I kept thinking an alien was about to attack. This caused me to almost have a car accident. I couldn't bring myself to drive again, after that. Before today, that was the last time I ever drove anywhere.

**Al**: Well, you did drive today. That's good. Things would have been a whole lot worse for others, if you didn't. Well done! And your memory seems fine.

**Sylvester**: It '_was_' fine, but then my mind went blank after that thought. It was as if what I have just told you didn't actually happen. My mind was splitting into two, with two memories. I suddenly had a revelation. I was outside of the Holomax Theater and I remember seeing me, and trying to escape. I was trying to run away from myself.

**Al**: Maybe, it was a metaphor, telling you to confront your fears or any problems you may be worrying about.

**Sylvester**: No. I think that I was actually running away from ... **_me_**. Did something just happen with Sam, in my body, just now?

**Al**: Actually, yes. How did you know?

**Sylvester**: Oh. I get it, now. It wasn't a metaphor or an illusion. It was Sam. Sam is the one, who I was running away from. Mark told me it was just my imagination, but I was a nervous wreck. So, I guess Sam just saw me, back in 2014?

**Al**: Yes. He did. Sam's actions have caused what happened in your past to change. So, that must be why you have two memories. I think your second memory will stay with you, but your first will erase, once you leap back into your own body.

**Sylvester**: It won't make a difference - at least, not for '**me**' me - if I too erase after leaping back. Who knows? I could end up in a parallel universe, where I go on to write a story all about my adventures, and call it 'A Slide Back To The Future.' Imagine that! But, seriously, how are things going with Mark and Sam?

**Al**: They are going okay. Sorry I keep going back and forth, but I need to ask you about the time displays in the De Lorean. Do you remember the exact reading for 'LAST TIME DEPARTED?'

**Sylvester**: Yes. You already know it was March 14, 2016. The time was 12:43 PM. I hope that helps.

**Al**: You are sure of the time?

**Sylvester**: Yes, certain. I am just trying to think if there is anything important or useful I could let you know about the future.

**Al**: Well, you don't happen to know who wins the World Series, this year, ha?

**Sylvester**: No, sorry. I don't watch a lot of Baseball. But, that reminds me. I just bought a lottery ticket this morning. The draw was going to take place the day after tomorrow - or rather, the night of March 16, 2016. I guess I will never know if I picked the lucky numbers.

**Al**: Que sera, sera.

**Sylvester**: Whatever will be, will be.

**Al**: The future's not ours to see. Que sera, sera.

**Sylvester**: I have been thinking. You said Sam has leapt several times before. Is there always a purpose to the leap?

**Al**: Yes. The aim is always to help the person who he leaps into, or someone around that person.

**Sylvester**: But, what about Sam? What does he get, in return for his good work? Is he doomed to leap for the rest of his life, or can we help him get back home?

**Al**: Well, our computer, Ziggy, did calculate that if Sam does what must be done, then he will definitely return home, when he leaps out this time. The probability was at 100%, but was going down earlier. Now, it is going back up.

**Sylvester**: Good luck.

* * *

(Al leaves.)

* * *

Act 5, Scene 6

* * *

(Mark and Sam are back inside of Café 80's. Mark gets all of the letter pieces out onto a table and starts re-arranging them. A Max Headroom styled 'E.T.' video waiter approaches them.)

* * *

**E.T.**: If you need anything, **_'I'll be right here!'_**

**Sam**: No, thanks! Hopefully, I will be home soon.

**E.T.**: E.T. needs to phone home. Ouch!

**Mark** (with all pieces correctly placed, reads out the end of the letter): " ... Please take whatever precautions are necessary to prevent this terrible disaster. If only we didn't decide to visit Mark exactly one year later, none of this would ever have happened. It was just after 8:30 AM, when we traveled into the future from my house, in Hilldale. Please help, your friend, Marty."

**Sam**: So, I guess all you have to do is wait until just before that date, and then stop the visit.

**Mark**: I am not sure it is that simple. Otherwise, what would _**you**_ be here for? You are always helping others. Maybe this time, _**you**_ need the help! I don't think you leapt here to help me to help them. I think you leapt here for me to help you to help them, in order for you to return to your own time. I think it is _**you**_, who needs to do the honors - not me!

* * *

(Al returns.)

* * *

**Al**: Sylvester has told me the exact time he left the future. Presuming that the accident could not have happened more than one hour before the 'last time departed' time of 12:43 PM, I think that you should get in the car, set the destination time to 11:43 AM on March 14, 2016, and head for Mark's house. Once there, you can prevent the disaster.

**Sam**: I don't think that is the right way to do things. We have found out new information from the letter. The Doc and Marty left to reach 2016, from the date of March 14, 2015, at around half past eight in the morning. I need Gooshie to locate Marty's home in 2015. Then, all I have to do is go there a little earlier than the time mentioned - ten minutes oughta do it - and warn Marty of the situation, advising him to cancel the trip.

**Al**: What was wrong with my idea?

**Sam**: It was good, Al, but ...

**Al**: Oh, I understand. It's because 2016 is a **_leap_** year, and you think it's bad luck to try to leap home from a **_leap_** year.

**Sam**: No. It's not that, Al. You know I'm not superstitious. I'm a scientist, after all.

**Al**: Well, maybe you just don't trust my judgment.

**Sam**: No. Al, it is not that either. Don't you know how much I value your opinions and appreciate your advice? And you are always there when I need you. I would be lost without you.

**Al**: Aww. Thanks, Sam. I feel silly, now.

**Sam**: As I was saying, your idea was good. My only concern was that 2016 is in the future of the time my body is in, and I have never leapt into the future of the time my body is in - at least, I don't think I have. So, to avoid any potential problems from unknown variables, I really think I should go to 2015.

**Al**: That makes sense.

**Sam**: Oh, Al. I know I said I'm not superstitious, but I guess it couldn't hurt if you kept your fingers crossed for me, when I leap, next time.

**Al**: I always do, Sam. Okay. Come with me. I will show you where the car is.

* * *

(Sam and Mark follow Al and finally get to the De Lorean. Sam gets into the car.)

* * *

**Al**: Sam, you will have to get the car up to 88 miles per hour, to get back to the future.

**Sam**: Okay, Al. (To Mark:) I will have to say goodbye to you now, Mark.

**Mark**: Will you be okay? You said you should return home for good after this leap. I hope you do. You more than deserve it. If you get back safely, will you please look me up in 2016, and come around to see me on my birthday? Then, I will know for sure, you are okay and all has ended well.

**Sam**: Definitely. I promise. (Whispering to Al:) Please make a note of that, in case my memory gets Swiss-cheesed on re-entry.

**Mark**: Oh yeah. You might need these.

* * *

(Mark gives all the letter pieces. Sam puts them into his shirt pocket.)

* * *

**Sam**: Thanks. Bye ... and take care.

**Mark**: You, too. Bye ... and good luck.

* * *

(Mark waves goodbye, as the car moves away.)

* * *

(With information from Gooshie, Sam drives towards Marty's house. As he gets closer, he taps in the destination time. The road is empty as he gradually increases his speed.)

* * *

**DESTINATION TIME**: MAR 14 2015 08:20 AM  
**PRESENT TIME**: DEC 29 2014 01:20 AM  
**LAST TIME DEPARTED**: MAR 14 2016 12:43 PM

* * *

**Realizing there could soon be no need to time travel within his own lifetime,**

**Doctor Sam Beckett stepped on the De Lorean accelerator**

**... and vanished.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - **Seems Like Everyone Is Out On A Mission**

* * *

Act 6, Scene 1

* * *

Saturday

March 14, 2015

8:15 AM

* * *

(Marlene has just left Griff's house and is on her way home. As she is walking, Alia leaps into her. Alia feels a sudden urgency to get to Marlene's house as quickly as possible. She senses which direction to go and gets going.

Moments later, Griff leaves his place. He is carrying a tracking device, in his inside jacket pocket, to keep track of the bug he planted in Marlene's bag. He knows she is going home, so he heads that way. After only a few steps, Zoey leaps into him.)

* * *

**Zoey**: What? Where am I, now? I didn't leap home.

* * *

(Thames appears.)

* * *

**Thames**: Zoey. I have got some bad news.

**Zoey**: I can see that. What happened? I thought everything was going well. I did what Lothos wanted, so why aren't I back home?

**Thames**: That's the problem. There seems to be a fracture in the space-time continuum. It is as if all that you did in your last leap, never '_actually_' happened.

**Zoey**: What do you mean?

**Thames**: According to our data, you are in Hilldale, California. It is March 14, 2015. That is exactly one year before your last leap occurred. Lothos says you have leapt here because, sometime today, something is going to happen which will cause the time fracture. If you do not prevent today's events from going the way they did go, you may never return home.

**Zoey**: I don't understand how things could have changed. Alia was dying. Surely, she couldn't have survived and changed things.

**Thames**: You were a 'Griff Tannen' in your last leap, and you are him, once again. You will remain trapped in his body, until you succeed in your mission or something unexpected happens.

**Zoey**: How comes I always leap into men?

**Thames**: There is more bad news. Because of this fracture, Lothos is getting conflicting information from sources in two different timelines, and it is slowly filling his database. It is confusing him - to put it mildly. If you do not get 'time' back on track, more and more conflicting information will be added to his system and - like a virus - it will take over. He will be overrun and have no alternative but to shut down. Once he shuts down, the whole project is at risk. You, being our chief programer, would be the only person capable of re-booting him, but if you are not back at the complex ...

**Zoey**: If I am not back at the complex? You mean I could be leaping about forever?

**Thames**: No. You will be Griff Tannen forever, and we will have no way of contacting you after the shutdown. The only one competent of getting you back is _**you**_, so you _**have to**_ succeed!

**Zoey**: Okay. How much time do I have?

**Thames**: I don't know. With things currently as they are, I cannot communicate with Lothos at all. All I can say is, there is not much time left.

**Zoey**: I need more help. Please go to the Holding Chamber and find out information we could use, from Tannen.

**Thames**: I'm on my way.

* * *

Act 6, Scene 2

* * *

(Meanwhile, Alia has reached Marlene's house. Marty is outside.)

* * *

**Marty**: Marlene. You're gonna be late for school.

**Alia**: This is going to sound like a strange question, but do you know a Sam?

**Marty**: Sam? Do you mean your great-grandfather? I have fond memories of him in the 50's.

**Alia**: I don't think so. The _**50's**_, you say? I didn't know you were around back then.

**Marty**: No. Of course not. I meant, 'in _**his**_ 50's.'

* * *

(Nearby, Sam has just time travelled, in the De Lorean, to 8:20 AM of March 14, 2015. He slowly drives up to the house. Al appears.)

* * *

**Marty**: I wonder what Doc's doing here.

**Alia**: There's something very familiar about that car.

**Marty**: Of course it looks familiar. You've seen Doc's De Lorean before.

* * *

(Sam gets out of the car and approaches Marty and Alia.)

* * *

**Marty**: It's not the Doc. What is going on here?

**Sam**: Hi. You don't know me, but ...

**Marty**: Hey, Sylvester. I know it has been awhile, but of course I know you. What brings you here?

**Sam**: Well, actually, my name is Sam, but I don't have time to explain.

**Alia**: Hang on a minute. Did you just say your name is Sam?

**Sam**: Yeah.

**Alia**: Sam ... Beckett?

**Al**: That's impossible. How could she know?

**Sam**: Yeah. How did you know that?

**Marty**: Marlene, what are you talking about? You don't know Sylvester, do you?

* * *

(Alia approaches Sam.)

* * *

**Alia**: Hi. My name's Marlene. Pleased to meet you.

* * *

(Alia reaches out to shake hands with Sam. When they touch, they see each other for who they really are.)

* * *

**Sam** and **Al**: Alia.

**Marty**: Sam? Alia? Is this some secret greeting game you two have cooked up?

**Sam**: Yeah. We're just messing around.

* * *

(Doc turns up, in his car. Marty walks over, surprised at the sight of two De Loreans.)

* * *

**Marty**: Nyeh ... what's up, Doc?

* * *

(While Sam and Alia are by themselves, they talk.)

* * *

**Sam**: It is so good to see you. I thought you must have leapt home after our last meeting.

**Alia**: No. I'm still leaping. I am here to warn you that you are in danger. You have to be careful.

**Sam**: What do you mean?

**Alia**: I don't know the details, but I think Zoey might be around. Be very wary!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - **Stop Bugging Me, Griff**

* * *

Act 6, Scene 3

* * *

(Back outside of Griff's house, Thames re-appears. Zoey has been waiting impatiently.)

* * *

**Zoey**: What did he say?

**Thames**: He said there's something in your jacket pocket, which you might find useful!

* * *

(Zoey checks her pockets and finds the tracker. She also finds a volume control, which lets her hear everything going on around Marlene's bag. She and Thames follow the tracking signal on foot, as they listen eagerly to what is being said.)

* * *

Act 6, Scene 4

* * *

(Outside of Marty's house, Doc exits his car and he and Marty join Sam and Alia.)

* * *

**Doc**: Hi, Sylvester. We haven't seen each other for a long time. When did you get a De Lorean? Yours looks identical to mine ... right down to the rear vents, the Mr Fusion Home Energy Reactor ... and even the license plate.

* * *

(Doc looks at Sam, suspiciously.)

* * *

**Sam**: Well, there's a reason for that. You will understand, shortly. Let me shake your hand. It's good to see you, again!

* * *

(When Sam shakes Doc's hand, nothing happens.)

* * *

**Sam**: And it's good to see you, too!

* * *

(Sam goes to shake Marty's hand. Again, nothing happens. Both Sam and Alia realize Zoey is not present, but remain vigilant.)

* * *

**Sam**: I have come here today, to stop you from traveling into the future, in the De Lorean, to see Mark on his birthday.

**Doc**: But, how could you possibly know what I was about to suggest to Marty?

**Sam**: I know how difficult it is to explain to others about the reality of time travel but, like you, I too am a time traveler.

**Doc** (pointing to Sam's De Lorean): Are you telling me, that's _**my**_ car, then?

**Sam**: Well, yes. It is.

* * *

(Doc and Marty look confused.)

* * *

**Al**: Show them the letter.

**Sam**: Wait a minute. I can prove it.

* * *

(Sam takes out all of the bits of paper from his shirt pocket and hands them to Doc. As Doc tries to piece together the message, Marty notices another piece of paper - 2016 Sylvester's lottery ticket.)

* * *

**Doc**: Thanks for this message. You have prevented us from making a catastrophic journey. I don't understand how you got this letter, but I have learnt over the years, that it is never a good idea to overquestion something. It could cause more harm than good, especially if time is of the essence. Do you live far from here? Can I drop you off somewhere? What am I saying? You have a De Lorean. You don't need a lift.

**Sam**: Thanks for the offer but, hopefully, I will be able to get back home before I know it - faster than clicking my heels together, three times.

* * *

(Sam, jokingly, clicks his heels together three times and waits, expecting to leap, but nothing happens.)

* * *

**Sam**: There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home.

* * *

(Marty and Doc look on, bemused.)

* * *

**Marty**: Er, ... Sylvester. Where did you get this lottery ticket from?

**Sam**: Lottery ticket? I don't know.

**Marty**: Look at the date of the draw. March 16, 2016. It's from the future!

**Al**: Sylvester told me about it, but I didn't know he had it on him. I mean, you had it on you.

* * *

(Marty examines the back of the ticket, which shows the preceding draw results.)

* * *

**Marty**: Hey. The rollover is quite high. If we take down these numbers ...

**Doc**: Marty. You remember what happened with the Almanac?

**Marty**: But, that hasn't happened yet.

**Doc**: That's beside the point. I didn't invent the time machine to win at gambling. I invented it to travel through time.

**Al**: I'm all for that, but what's wrong with making a few bucks on the side?

**Sam** (in an aggressive tone): Al.

**Al**: You know, you sound more and more like Dave, from the Chipmunks.

**Marty**: Al?

**Sam**: I was just saying, **_I'll_** be on my way, then.

* * *

(Sam and Al walk towards the 2016 car.)

* * *

**Marty**: Okay, Doc. I was only kidding. Anyway, why did you want to go into the future, for Mark's birthday? His birthday is today, isn't it?

**Doc**: It's a long story. I will tell you, at another time.

**Marty**: I'm guessing, you already _**did**_ tell me, at another time.

**Doc**: It's not important, now. I should never have made the trip, in the first place. It was reckless.

**Marty**: Why do you say that? Sometimes, it is good to act on a whim.

**Doc**: I was acting on impulse, without considering the consequences. _**That**_ letter proves it.

**Marty**: Never mind, Doc. I am sure you had good intentions. Besides, we are not going now, anyway.

**Doc**: We are not! That is correct! And from now on, time travel is only for an emergency!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - **Everything Will Be Fine**

* * *

Act 6, Scene 5

* * *

(Zoey and Thames arrive outside of the McFly residence. They stay out of sight and out of earshot.)

* * *

**Zoey**: It sounds like they are not going to make the trip, into the future.

**Thames**: You have to do something. We are running out of time.

**Zoey** (noticing Sam's car): From what we heard, the De Lorean can time travel.

**Thames**: So?

**Zoey**: If I can get hold of it, maybe we don't need anyone else going to the future, to settle things for us.

**Thames**: So, what are you waiting for?

**Zoey**: I need to get to the car without anyone seeing me, but that man, over there, is too close to it.

**Thames**: Wait here a moment! Let me get a closer look and check this car out.

* * *

(Thames goes up to the car and takes a look inside. He then returns to Zoey.)

* * *

**Thames** (while checking his handlink for data): I saw some sort of time input panel. You will have to tap in a destination time. Let me see. It was March 14, 2016, when you last leapt. The time was 12:30 PM. You should set it to midday, so you have time to get to the exact location.

**Zoey**: Okay. Got it.

* * *

(Zoey slowly tries to make her way to the car, unnoticed. She gets right up to it, but Marty sees her.)

* * *

**Marty**: Hey, Griff. What are you doing, here? Aren't you gonna be late for school?

**Zoey**: Yeah ... I was just on my way. (To Sam:) Hey, nice car. How about a ride, Mister?

**Sam**: I'm not sure about that.

* * *

(Zoey reaches for the door handle. Sam grabs her hand to get her away from the car. As he does, their true identities are revealed to each other.)

* * *

**Thames**: It's Beckett.

**Al** and **Sam** (together): It's Zoey.

**Thames**: Zoey. You better kill him, this time. It could be your last chance.

* * *

(Zoey manages to unbalance Sam, and pushes him over.)

* * *

**Thames**: Grab that rock on the ground and use it on him.

* * *

(Zoey grabs the rock and tries to hit Sam over the head with it, but Alia charges at her and knocks her over. Alia immediately leaps out, and Marlene leaps back in. Zoey gets to her feet and opens the gullwing door, while Sam is still struggling to stand up. She gets into the car, shuts the door, and drives away.)

* * *

**Al**: Sam, are you okay?

* * *

(Sam stands up.)

* * *

**Sam**: I'm okay, but what about the car? Zoey got away in it?

* * *

(Marlene looks around, confused. Her bag had fallen onto the ground during the tussle. As she picks it up, the bug drops out. She sees her father in the distance and rushes over to him.)

* * *

**Marlene**: Dad, Dad, is that you? How did I get here?

**Marty**: Are you okay? Well done for saving Sylvester from Griff. He was acting like a 'Mad Dog.'

**Marlene**: Who's Sylvester?

**Marty**: Oh, you're playing that game, again. I won't fall for it, a second time.

**Al** (seeing Marlene's face is back): Looks like Alia has gone.

**Sam**: That's the second time she's saved me from getting killed by Zoey.

* * *

(Marlene spots Little Earl.)

* * *

**Marlene**: Dad, I have to go, bye.

**Marty**: Yes, bye. I guess old Strickland will give you a detention, if you get another tardy slip. You know, in my day, I was never late for school. And I never sat in a parked car with a girl. Hey, Marlene, are you listening?

* * *

(Marlene doesn't hear a word. Her mind is elsewhere, as she rushes away.)

* * *

Act 6, Scene 6

* * *

(Sam and Al go to join Marty and Doc.)

* * *

**Doc**: I wonder what Griff wanted that car for. Great Scott! (To Sam:) You said that was _**my**_ car.

**Sam**: Yes. It is the car from the letter.

**Doc**: That means it is a time machine. Quick, Marty. We have to follow that car. I developed a sub-ether time-tracking scanner, back in the early 1990's. I have updated the circuitry and installed it in this De Lorean. If it's in this one, it's also in that one. I should be able to track Griff wherever, and whenever, he may be. We may _**have to**_ go into the future, after all.

**Sam**: No. You can't.

**Doc**: But Griff '**_has_**' stolen the car and it looks like he '_**is**_' trying to alter history. Everything in the letter is happening again, without us even going to 2016.

**Al**: Sam. Tell them about the accident.

**Sam**: You have to avoid an accident that happens in 2016.

**Marty**: What accident?

**Sam**: I don't know the details.

**Doc**: Who is in this accident?

**Sam**: Al?

**Al**: I can't tell you, Sam. I'm sorry. I just can't. I know, but it's better I don't say.

**Marty**: Al?

**Sam**: Okay. I'm gonna level with you, but please listen with an open mind. I am not Sylvester. I am a scientist, named Sam Beckett. I have a friend here, called Al. You cannot see him, but I can.

* * *

(Marty and Doc listen in disbelief.)

* * *

**Sam**: Look. I know this all sounds implausible, but you believe in time travel, don't you?

**Doc**: Well, yes.

**Sam**: Well, how would a regular person react if you asked them that?

**Marty**: I see your point.

**Sam**: My friend, Al, will not divulge information about who is in the accident, but I trust he has his reasons. I hope you feel you can trust me. The most important thing to do, is '**_NOT_**' go to 2016. I believe, as long as you don't go there, everything will be fine. My gut feeling says, '**_not going_**' is the right decision.

**Doc**: Okay. We won't go, then. Can I give you a lift somewhere?

**Sam**: No thanks, but do you mind if I wait here for a moment?

**Marty**: Sure.

* * *

(Sam and Al wait, as Marty and Doc go about their business.)

* * *

**Sam**: What do I have to do in order to leap?

**Al**: Don't worry, Sam. I have my fingers crossed.

* * *

(Marty still has the lottery ticket in his hand. He pauses for a moment, staring at it, thinking about what could be. He then gathers all the parts of the letter, and throws them, together with the lottery ticket, into the litter basket. The moment they land on the inside, the pieces start erasing from existence. Marty and Doc look at each other, surprised. The two of them turn around to inform Sam, but all they see is him smiling back at them and waving goodbye, as he too disappears before their very eyes.

As Sam and the pieces of paper vanish, Griff slowly emerges where the 2016 De Lorean was parked, before Zoey drove away in it.)

* * *

**Griff**: Hey. What am I doing here?

**Doc**: He's back, but where is the De Lorean?

* * *

(Griff does not notice Doc and Marty standing there. He turns around and sees Marlene in the distance, chatting with a boy. He decides to give up trying to win her over, as she is too much hard work and is just not interested in him, in that way. As he walks away, the bug, which Marlene had dropped, gets crushed underfoot.)

* * *

**Marty**: Doc, what the hell just happened then?

**Doc**: It would appear that Sam has **_dis_**-appeared, and Griff has **_re_**-appeared.

**Marty**: Yeah. I can see that ... and not see that, or vice versa. But the lottery ticket and the pieces of the letter - what has happened to all of them?

**Doc** (slowly looking off into the distance): Sam, the letter and the lottery ticket have been erased from existence. That implies that they all originated from the future - an 'alternate' future - which no longer exists.

**Marty**: An **_alternate_** future? But, why did they all suddenly erase?

**Doc**: It must be the result of our decision **NOT** to time travel into the future.

**Marty**: But, nothing happened _**until**_ I threw the letter and lottery ticket into the litter basket.

**Doc**: Exactly. The moment you disposed of the lottery ticket, there was no temptation to influence either one of us to later change our mind and alter future events for financial gain, based on knowledge from the alternate future.

**Marty**: Are you saying that some form of moral compass is in control of Nature's timeline?

**Doc**: Either that or it's simply a coincidence.

**Marty**: But, where the hell did Griff come from?

**Doc**: My guess is, from an alternate future, as well.

**Marty**: But, he wasn't erasing - like Sam. In fact, he was doing the opposite.

**Doc**: Maybe, Griff came back from a **_different_** alternate future to Sam. I am only speculating. There is no way of knowing without more information. I _**do**_ wonder where the other De Lorean is, though. If Griff is here, where is it?

* * *

(Doc goes to his car and checks the time-tracking scanner.)

* * *

**Doc**: There is no sign of the other De Lorean, in time ... or space. It seems no longer to be in this universe.

**Marty**: Never mind that. What about Sam? Aren't we going to save him?

**Doc**: How?

**Marty**: By going into the future.

**Doc**: If we go into the future - without sufficient information as to the reason why - we will only be doomed to repeat the same cycle of events ... or end up doing something worse.

**Marty**: So, we just do ... **_nothing_**?

**Doc**: Sometimes, the best course of action is no action at all. Besides, as Sam was disappearing, he was smiling and waving goodbye. He looked happy. Also, he was determined to prevent us from traveling into the future. It was as if he had completed his mission, once we had agreed not to go on ours.

**Marty**: Well, you're the doc, Doc. But, we will never know if he is okay, or gone forever.

**Doc**: I have a feeling that we may see him again ... someday.

**Marty**: What makes you think that?

**Doc**: Let's just call it a leap of faith.

**Marty**: Anyway, we can always visit Mark on his birthday - without time traveling. If not this year, next.

**Doc**: Yes, of course. What a remarkable morning! Now that my plans have changed, I am going to spend the day with the family.

**Marty**: Yeah. I'm taking Jennifer out later, so I'm gonna have to rush, after work.

**Doc**: Marty, it's Saturday.

**Marty** (checking the display on his digital watch, then shaking his wrist): Oh. I've got to get myself a new watch. Well, I'll see you later, Doc!

**Doc**: Yeah. See you in the Future!

* * *

END OF PART III


	16. Chapter 16

To tie up loose ends ...

* * *

**A Quantum Leap Back To The Future**

* * *

**EPILOG**

* * *

I would first like to clarify that both mind **_and_** body time travel, when leaping. The leaper leaps into the _physical aura_ of the leapee. The 'physical aura' of a person, is what we perceive of that person, using our five senses. The sixth sense may see through the physical aura, and so reveal a leaper's true identity. In the story, leaping is explained in a less complex manner, in order to avoid confusion. '**Mind** leaps into **body**' _actually_ means '**whole body** leaps into **physical aura**.'

* * *

Changes in history

* * *

Griff does not hear about the time machine, so has no future plans to change his past through time travel.

* * *

Griff felt he had made a bad first impression on Marlene at a Christmas party in 2014, when he mocked her father's singing, dancing and guitar playing abilities, in front of all of her friends. He wanted to change his actions at this event, and that is why he punched in the date he did on the De Lorean keypad, when he tried to go back in time.

* * *

In the 2015 where Griff tells his grandfather about his feelings for Marlene, Old Biff later goes on to steal the De Lorean (as in **Back To The Future Part II**). However, in this timeline, he writes a note in the Sports Almanac. Young Biff was meant to read the note and encourage his son, Cliff, to bring Griff up as a surfer. That way, Marlene would have been more interested in him. The Almanac gets burned before young Biff finds the note. This stops any changes from happening.

In the final 2015, Griff does not speak to Old Biff about Marlene. Consequently, no message is written in the Almanac - so, things unfold exactly the same way they did in the second movie.

* * *

In the earlier 2016, Al did think he recognized the passer-by, who was rushing to and from Café 80's before driving off in the De Lorean but, with his concerns over Donna's condition, he didn't give it a second thought. After all, he had never met Sylvester, or had he?

* * *

Although he claimed to have family living nearby, no one in the area knew the new owner of Café 80's. It is possible that he had recently leapt in, solely to help Sam.

At the very moment that Mark was reading out part of the torn-up letter in Café 80's, in 2014, Mr Mighty was placing the actual note paper and envelope into a cardboard box, as he was clearing up the mess in his office.

Sam had met Mr Mighty before, but he had gone by the name of 'Al.' [For backstory, view Quantum Leap: **Mirror Image**. (Season 5, Episode 22)]

Sam's Swiss cheese memory meant he could not place his face.

* * *

On learning the 'LAST TIME DEPARTED' reading, when future Sylvester had left 2016, Al could have changed events, simply by keeping Donna away from the scene of the incident, on that particular date. Donna would have been safe. Doc would have been safe too, as Griff would have swerved past him when he was driving away. However, Griff would have traveled back in time and met Marlene at the Christmas party.

There, he would have won her affection, by re-enacting the romantic scene from the yet-to-be-released 'Jaws 19.' (In this Oscar-winning blockbuster movie, actor Clint Klein plays a surfer who saves a cheerleader from a great white shark, with the aid of a surfboard and a bulletproof vest.)

Griff's plan would have been to marry Marlene. Although both would have been in love - at the start, Griff would have become a jealous and manipulative husband, who would never let his wife spend time with her family and friends.

If Griff were to remain in possession of the time machine, more disastrous disturbances to the space-time continuum would have likely occurred.

* * *

If 2016 Sylvester had managed to get back to the future, _**before**_ Sam leapt into Sylvester, which Sylvester would Sam have leapt into - 2016 Sylvester or 2014 Sylvester?

If he leapt into 2016 Sylvester, then Sam himself would not have been able to stop the accident, as it would have already happened. However, 2016 Sylvester, in the 2015 Waiting Room, would have been able to pass on relevant details to Al. As already stated, Al would be able to keep Donna and Doc away from danger, but not be able to prevent Griff from changing history for the worse.

Conversely, if he leapt into 2014 Sylvester, then Sam would have leapt into the Holomax Theater. He would have had no residual memories directing him to seek out Mark and to get him to read the letter. Mark would then not have found all of the missing parts of the letter, as he would not have had any assistance, in the dark.

* * *

In the original timeline, Sylvester watched the movies at the Holomax Theater, but did not get spooked by Sam afterwards, by thinking he saw 'another Sylvester.' So, he was never in danger of running in front of a bus. He did, however, develop a fear of driving as he drove home, that night.

In the altered timeline, with Sam and Mark changing the course of events, Sylvester ended up _**walking**_ home, that night. He did not risk almost getting into a car accident, and so did not acquire a driving phobia.

* * *

It could be said that, once Mark had discovered all the information in the letter, he could have altered events in 2015, or even 2016. He could also have informed Marty, Doc or Sylvester beforehand, to change the outcome of events. Although these are plausible ideas, the ultimate goal was to get Sam home. For this to happen, Sam had to fulfill the mission himself.

* * *

Before her leap in 2016, Alia had last met Sam and Zoey at a women's prison in 1987. [For backstory, view Quantum Leap: **Revenge of the Evil Leaper**. (Season 5, Episode 17)]

When Alia eventually leapt out of the prisoner she had leapt into - after saving Sam from being shot by Zoey - her mind and body were reunited with her physical aura, as she leapt into a hair salon, at the actual time and date of her birth. There, she was met by a hairdresser, who introduced herself as Zoey. This 'good' Zoey gave her the chance to leap home, but not before making up for the wrongs she had done, as an evil leaper.

In 2016, Alia leapt into Dr Donna Elysee Beckett. Her mission was to save Al. Previously, Al was run over in the car accident. Alia managed to get in the way of Al, and prevented him from danger. Soon after evil Zoey and Thames left the scene, Alia leapt out, and Donna leapt back in. Although she had leapt out, having completed her mission, Alia's injuries were fatal.

With the space-time continuum fractured, Alia was no longer dead. In 2015, Alia's final mission was to rescue Sam. Once she did that, she leapt home.

* * *

In the 2016 timeline, prior to the one in which Alia leapt into Donna, Doc and Marty had traveled from 2015 in the De Lorean. Griff had stolen the car and had knocked down Al. Doc had dodged the vehicle heading towards him, but he was unable to stop Griff from escaping.

Griff traveled to 2014. In this alternate timeline, Marlene fell in love with him and they arranged to get married on March 14, 2015. As the 'Marty and Doc' from this timeline were attending the wedding, they had no plans to travel to the future from this point in time, as their counterparts had done earlier - just before Griff had stolen the car from them in 2016. This meant that Griff could never have stolen the car from them, in the first place. This caused a paradox.

At 8:31 AM, on March 14, 2015, Griff's alternate timeline warped back to the previous timeline, as if nothing had ever happened. Doc and Marty re-appeared in the 2015 they had left, while Griff re-appeared in the 2016 he had left. No one was aware of anything. A time loop was created, as the unaware Doc and Marty continued to travel to 2016 as originally planned, and so brought about the same sequence of events. This loop was later broken by Alia.

If Griff had thought about things fourth-dimensionally, he would have realized the importance of avoiding paradoxes. He had known the date and approximate time when Doc and Marty had headed for the future, so why did he choose this **_same_** date to be his wedding day? Was it a coincidence? Or maybe, he was driven by an unknown force to change - inadvertently - Doc and Marty's plans, so that the previous timeline would be restored.

The natural timeline is always trying to stay on a set course - and correct any anomalies that may occur. It could have remained unchanged, but the presence of leapers created minor deviations.

In my theory of time travel, an alternate timeline is never truly erased, but you have to be in the right place in time to access it.  
The time loop was only able to be broken, because 'good' Zoey had targeted Alia's 2016 leap to be within the time loop time frame.

* * *

In 1987, Zoey had leapt into the Principal Warden of a prison. In self-defense, Sam ended up shooting her. She was dying, and Thames got Lothos to leap her out. [For backstory, view Quantum Leap: **Revenge of the Evil Leaper**. (Season 5, Episode 17)]

To Zoey, it felt like her leap into Griff - in 2016 - was instantaneous, but it is unclear how much time had actually passed between these two leaps, as Zoey was in a coma and was operated on to save her life. She needed time to recuperate.

When she did first leap into Griff, Thames gave Zoey the impression that she was there to defeat Alia. In reality, she was there to kill Al. However, Lothos, happy with the fact that Zoey had finally killed Alia, brought her back home.

The fractured timeline resulted in Zoey no longer being home. She was a leaper again. Her only way back, was to get Doc and Marty to travel to the future - from 2015 - so that Griff could steal the car. She could then leap into him, and destroy the day, in the same way she had done previously.

However, Zoey thought she could cut out the middle man, by traveling into the future herself. So, that is what she did. On leaving Marty's house, in the De Lorean, she time traveled to 2016. 2016 Griff was unable to steal the car - the way he had done, in an alternate timeline - as Zoey was already driving it. This time, Zoey managed to kill both Al and Alia, by running them over - or so she thought. She believed that she had achieved the best possible outcome. She did not consider the consequences of creating yet another timeline distortion. This third timeline caused a second fracture to the space-time continuum which, in turn, caused Lothos more confusion and led to an even faster shutdown.

Despite this, before Lothos did totally shut down, Zoey leapt back into the complex. Although she was back, she suffered a mental breakdown and found it impossible to escape the nightmare of a leap loop her mind was now trapped in. She found herself repeatedly leaping into 2015, trying to change the future to get back home, but this was all in her imagination. She was already home, but just did not know it - and as for killing Al and Alia, that did not really happen, for Zoey had leapt out before she could execute that particular mission.

With the chief programer and artificial intelligence both out of action, no one was capable of re-starting the program. So, the Evil Leaper Project finally came to an end.

* * *

As Doc and Marty did not go to 2016 in the end, the De Lorean, which Zoey stole, did not actually exist. So, Zoey could not have gone to the future in it. That is how Griff re-appeared where Zoey last was, before she entered the non-existent De Lorean. Griff's return to 2015 and Sam's departure from it both happened at 8:31 AM - the exact time Doc and Marty had originally left 2015 to get to 2016.

* * *

On completing his objective, Sam leapt out of 2016 Sylvester. He immediately returned to the Waiting Room - with physical aura intact. He was finally back, for good.

The caption, which appeared at the end of the TV series, started to change.  
It had read: 'Dr. Sam Beckett never returned home.'

The word 'never' suddenly leapt out of existence.  
The caption now reads: '**Dr. Sam Beckett ... returned home.**'

* * *

2016 Sylvester, on leaping back, was simultaneously erased from existence, along with everything else which traveled from 2016, including the De Lorean itself. Then again, although they were all erased from this particular universe, maybe they wound up in a parallel one.

* * *

Back at Project Quantum Leap, there had been no successful developments on the retrieval program to get Sam back. Despite Ziggy's optimism, Sam leaping home was in the hands of fate.

As soon as Doc and Marty had decided definitely not to use the time machine, 2016 Sylvester erased from existence. This meant his body and physical aura erased. This, in turn, created a vacuum in the void between Sam's body and Sam's physical aura. And, like a coiled spring, Sam's body immediately snapped back into his physical aura - and that is how Sam leapt home. Was it a scientific fluke or divine intervention? Who cares? At last, he was back.

* * *

Originally, the story ended in Act 5, when Sam went back to the future in the De Lorean to 2015. I was not completely happy with Act 3, Scene 2, where the main plot - the events leading to what was written in the letter - unfolded. It seemed to be missing something. The story was more 'Back To The Future' than 'Quantum Leap.' I then 'had a revelation' - as Doc might put it. I decided to bring in other Quantum Leap characters. This led me to extend the main plot scene, encouraged me to add an extra act, and to make more revelations in the epilog.

I was a lot happier with how the story was going now, as more sub-plots developed. However, I did feel that the solution to the problems caused in the main plot may seem weak, as the solution was **NOT** to 'do' something, but to '**not** do' something. Only later, I saw things differently. Although the final timeline's Doc and Marty '**_did not_**' go to 2016, they '**_did_**' in the earlier 2015. This was necessary. Otherwise, Alia would not have leapt in. And although Doc and Marty's non-action may not have changed anything for themselves and most others, it did bring about changes for the three leapers - and for some of those who interacted with them.

* * *

There were 5 different 2016 timelines, including Zoey's imaginary leap loop:

* * *

**1**) 2016, where no one time travels from 2015 in the De Lorean.  
No one causes an accident.  
No one dies.

* * *

**2**) 2016, where Doc and Marty time travel from 2015 in the De Lorean.  
Griff (accidentally) causes an accident.  
Al dies.

* * *

**3**) 2016, where Doc and Marty time travel from 2015 in the De Lorean.  
Zoey (accidentally) causes an accident.  
Doc and Alia die.

* * *

**4**) 2016, where Zoey time travels from 2015 in the De Lorean.  
Zoey (deliberately) causes an accident.  
Alia and Al die.

* * *

**5**) 2016, where no one time travels from 2015 in the De Lorean.  
No one causes an accident.  
No one dies, and all leapers have leapt home.

* * *

In 2016, Sam drove to Mark's house to attend his birthday party, and proved to him that everything had indeed ended well. There, he was formally introduced to Marty, Doc and Sylvester, who all felt they already knew him. Al and Donna joined them later, after a spot of grocery shopping.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Author's footnote:

On February 20th, 2016 - just over three weeks before **A Quantum Leap Back To The Future** Day arrives, Mark has a vision. He sees lots of numbers. He does not know what it means, but senses he will soon find out ...

* * *

News just in ... from the future (or an alternate one).

Monday,  
March 14, 2016  
10:30 AM

Sylvester goes out and chooses his California Lottery ticket numbers.

His numbers are:

**3**, **9**, **14**, **15**, **26** and Mega **5**.

The actual draw will take place on Wednesday, March 16th, 2016 at 7:45 PM DST.

When asked whether he found it difficult to pick his numbers, Sylvester said it was as easy as _**pi**_e.  
He did say, however, that he would have chosen 53 instead of 5, if he was still back in London,  
but it would have been _**irrational**_ to try to select such a high number in the California SuperLotto Plus draw.

If only there were two of him, he could have entered a ticket for both draws.

What he did do - for luck - was write a note on the back of his ticket,  
showing the current jackpot and last draw results.

'Someone writing a message and numbers on the back of a piece of paper.' That reminds me of something ...?

Anyway, were these numbers lucky for Sylvester?  
Who knows?  
The Future hasn't been written yet ... at least not in this timeline!

Our future is whatever we make it. So, make it a good one, all of you!

* * *

If you would like to read this story with pictures, trailer posters and the original prolog,

please search for a facebook group called **aqlbttf**, or for a simpler read, you can find a dropbox link, in that particular group.


End file.
